Forever Mine
by Arwennicole
Summary: Sequel to Looking for a Blue Sky. Edward and Bella are enjoying their eternal lives together, but is it a permanent thing? AU
1. Chapter 1

Forever Mine

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own the _Twilight Saga_ Stephenie Meyer does.

Summary: Sequel to _Looking for a Blue Sky_. Edward and Bella are enjoying their eternal lives together, but is it a permanent thing? AU

Forever Mine

Chapter 1: Normal Lives

Edward was walking through the forest, having moved to Forks, Washington. He moved his fingers through his hair when he chuckled softly. "I know you're here," he commented. He turned around as the person landing behind him, making him chuckle. Bella stood up from the ground with a smile.

"I still can't hide from you," she quipped.

Her skin was pale as Edward's and her once doe brown eyes were now the matching topaz colored. She was dressed in a pair of black sneakers, faded blue jeans, a gray tank top, and a purple plaid shirt. She had her hair in a half-ponytail, and on her right hand was a ring with the Cullen crest. On the left side of her neck if someone to look very hard, they would see the second bite scar on her neck.

Edward chuckled as he pulled her close to him. "No, you can't hide from me love," he said softly. Bella laughed as he lifted her up, swinging her around in a series of circles. Once her feet touched the ground, she rested her hands on his chest. "I think we should head home and get ready for school," he suggested.

"Really?" she asked almost pouting.

He kissed her gently. "Yes," he answered smiling. Bella smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Alright if you insist," she said with a sigh.

Edward kissed her gently with a smile before they walked back to their home.

When they arrived home, Bella smiled as the backdoor opened. "Mama! Charlie keeps following me around it's so annoying," her daughter, Renesmee, pouted as she came storming out of the house.

Renesmee was only a year in age, but she looked to be an eleven-year-old. She had doe brown eyes and waist-length bronze colored hair. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were flushed with anger. She was wearing white sneakers, blue jeans, a pink tank top, and a pink sweater. She had a white flowered headband in her hair.

Bella laughed a little. "Charlie!" she called.

"Yeah mama," he answered looking over the rail of the balcony.

Charlie had brown curly hair that was cropped short, green eyes, his skin matching his sisters. He was wearing black boots, blue jeans, and a gray long-sleeved shirt.

Three months after the Volturi's defeat and Marcus's taking control of the vampire ways, Bella gave birth to not one vampire child, but two. What just amazed them more was that the family heard nothing but horror stories of a human giving birth to a vampire-human hybrid was fatal for the mother. Except Bella was able to deliver the twins without a problem, which was odd to the whole family, but then again nothing about Bella was like the average human girl.

Edward Charles Masen-Cullen was the first of the twins to be born, he didn't scream or anything just looked exhausted. Two minutes after his birth, his twin, Renesmee Carlie Masen-Cullen was born after him, the same way no screaming just tired looking. Besides the fact their struggling to be born, the family figured the twins used their abilities to keep Bella alive, making them the two strongest hybrid children to ever exist.

A month after the twins were born, Edward finally fulfilled Bella's one wish she had been asking him to do since they were married. Three days before Christmas, Edward gave Bella the second bite.

Smiling, Bella held onto Edward's hand as they went inside. "I hope you two will behave for Esme while we're gone," Bella told her kids.

"They'll be fine," Esme, answered smiling.

Bella smiled as she hugged both of her children tight. "Be good and please do your lessons as Esme tells you," she told them.

"We will," they answered in unison.

Bella kissed their foreheads with a smile. "I love you two," she told them.

"We love you too," the twins, answered.

Edward smiled as he gently messed up Charlie's head. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bella replied.

Grabbing her jacket, she slipped it over her shoulders to at least pretend she was protecting herself from the ice cold Washington weather. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist as he and the rest of their "siblings" left the house to head for school.

Pulling up to the school, Edward walked over to Bella's side of the Volvo and opened the door for her. He helped her out of the car with a smile. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked through the parking lot. "Everyone's staring," she commented.

"Well, they're all jealous. I have the most beautiful girl in the world hanging on my arm," he replied.

Bella rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arm around Edward's back. "And I'm sure some of the girls are jealous of me," she commented.

"I'm not paying attention to the girls' thoughts, just the boys'," he answered.

She laughed a little. "Are you going to be that way when Ness is older?" she asked.

"She's not leaving her room," he answered.

"Edward you're not locking our daughter away," she told him.

"Watch me," he answered.

Bella rolled her eyes as they walked up the stairs to the school.

When they arrived home, they saw Charlie laughing as he ran past his parents. "CHARLIE!" Renesmee shouted as she chased after her twin.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Edward asked as he grabbed his daughter's arms, swinging her back out in front of him.

"Charlie keeps teasing me," Renesmee answered.

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "What about this time?" she asked.

"Nessie's got a boyfriend, Nessie's got a boyfriend," Charlie said in a singsong voice.

"I do not!" the girl exclaimed at her brother.

Charlie was laughing as he sat up on the tree he had climbed. "Yeah she does," he told his parents.

"Who was over here that would tease your sister?" Bella asked staring up at her son.

"Jacob Black was here mama," Charlie replied simply.

Edward shook his head slowly. "Not going to happen," he told his daughter.

"I don't like him that way daddy," Renesmee pouted.

Before he could start laughing at his daughter's pout, Edward suddenly lifted his head, taking in a deep breath as if he were taking in a scent. "Edward?" Bella asked. She watched as her husband's head kept moving from side to side, a growl emitting from his chest. "Edward, what is it?" she asked, gripping his arm.

Edward's eyes continued to scan the trees before he lifted Renesmee up onto his hip. "Charlie, go inside son," he called to his son before leading Bella inside.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as they went inside.

"Nothing, just go inside," Edward replied as they took their children in.

Once inside, Edward closed and locked the door behind him. "Edward, what are you doing?" Esme asked. He gestured for his family to be quiet.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she held Renesmee's hand.

"We're being watched," Edward replied.

Charlie looked at his mother with a quizzical look. "Who's watching us mama?" he asked.

"I don't know, Esme…" Bella started.

"You know what, how about you kids taste test a few cookies I made for your mama and daddy's high school bake sale?" Esme suggested.

The twins nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "Edward…" she said quietly. Edward suddenly growled, his eyes squinting into a glare.

"I can't see him anymore," he hissed.

"Who?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "It's not wolves, the stench isn't as strong," he muttered.

"Another vampire?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "Who?" she asked.

"I can't say, they had their thoughts blocked," he replied.

Bella stared at him surprised. "Someone else knows of your ability?" she asked.

"Must…which worries me more," he replied.

He glanced over his shoulder at the children to see them giggling and talking. "You don't think they're coming after the twins do you?" she asked.

"I don't know…" he replied honestly.

Bella bit her lower lip with fear showing in her eyes. "They'll be safe with us love, I promise," he whispered gently.

"Maybe we could ask…" she started.

"No," Edward answered.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Bella, I don't trust the wolves," he replied, "besides, we don't know how much of a threat this is yet."

Bella grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her. "Edward, listen to yourself! Our children, Edward, this thing could be coming after our children," she told him.

"Bella, we don't know what it's after. It could also be a passerby," he answered.

"But you just said…" she started.

He pressed his finger against her lips. "Love, please don't go to the wolves unless we truly know what we're dealing with, promise me," he said softly. Bella let out an unneeded breath.

"Alright I promise," she answered.

Edward kissed her forehead before going into the kitchen to see what the twins were doing. Bella chewed on her bottom lip before glancing out the window. Turning, she followed her husband into the kitchen.


	2. Enjoying Moments

Chapter 2: Enjoying Moments

Bella sighed as she was walking through the forest, making sure everything was secure. For the last few days, she was on her highest guard. Even though Edward never smelt or heard the thoughts of the intruder, she wasn't going to take any chances of this vampire to get any closer to her children.

As she continued walking, she sniffed the air before letting out a hiss. Spinning around, her expression softened at who was there. "You scared the hell out of me Jacob," she told him. Jacob gave her a half-grin.

"Patrolling the grounds again?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

Jacob looked back towards the Cullen house. "You're trespassing again," she commented.

"I'm just keeping an eye on things," he answered simply.

Bella just glared at Jacob for a second. "Keep away from her Jake, I'm serious, she's only a child," she told him.

"I'm just protecting her," Jacob answered.

She shook her head slowly. When they first met the wolves, Edward almost tore Jacob's head off his shoulders when it was revealed that he had imprinted on Renesmee. Ever since then, they had made sure Renesmee and Jacob kept their distances. "Well she's already protected, keep away," she told him before going back to the house.

When she arrived home, she saw Charlie sitting on the couch playing videogames with Emmett. "Come on you're cheating," Emmett insisted.

"Am not!" the boy shouted.

"Emmett, you're going to start a fight with a child?" Bella asked.

Charlie grinned as his racecar started going past Emmett's again. Smiling, Bella kissed the top of her son's head before she went down the hall. She stopped when she saw Rosalie standing at the top of the stairs watching Emmett and Charlie. Bella bit her lower lip as she gently patted her "sister's" arm before going to search for Renesmee.

As she walked down the hall, she heard music playing and a smile appeared on her face. Making her way over to Edward's music room, she peeked inside to find her husband playing the piano while Renesmee had her head resting on her father's arm. Edward had his cheek resting on the top of his daughter's head as he kept playing the ballad he had memorized.

It was then Bella realized Renesmee had fallen asleep against her father. Walking over, she stroked her daughter's hair with a smile. Edward looked over his shoulder at his wife with a smile. "It's getting late, we should get these two to bed," she commented as she lifted Renesmee up. She went to kiss his cheek when Edward pull back. "What?" she asked.

"You smell like wolf," he replied.

Bella sniffed her sweater when she smelt Jacob on her shirt. "Sorry," she answered.

"Is Black here?" he asked.

Without waiting for an answer, he jumped up from the bench. "Edward he's gone, I sent him away," she answered. He huffed before looking at the sleeping child his wife was holding.

"I don't want him anywhere near her," he told her.

"I know, what are we going to do when she matures into older ages?" she asked as they left the music room.

"Maybe send her to Alaska to stay with the Denali coven," he replied.

Bella hissed. "No," she told him. Edward sighed. "I see how Tanya still looks at you Edward, she would just _love_ to get her manicured nails into one of my children," she hissed.

"And I told you a long time ago when we were first together that Tanya made advances that I constantly rejected," he answered.

Bella growled as they carried Renesmee to her room. "I don't care, she's still after you. I don't need Jasper's empathy abilities to figure that out," she insisted. Placing the girl into bed, she kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Edward sighed as he followed her out of the house.

"Bella, you're being very immature right now," he answered.

"I am not sending my daughter thousands of miles away to a coven who's led by a vampire who's eyes I just want to scratch out," Bella told him.

"Alright, alright, not Alaska then," he answered sitting down.

Bella sighed as she dragged her fingers through her hair. "Besides, I don't want to ever send them away. I want them to stay part of our coven forever," she told him.

"They might want to venture on their own, Bella, we can't keep them here," he answered.

"Why should they want to?" she asked as she sat by him.

Chuckling lightly, he kissed the side of her head. "The oh so protective mother," he murmured.

"Why would they want to leave?" she asked.

"Bella, even I left the coven for a few years," he replied.  
"Totally different circumstances. You left because you were angry that Carlisle turned you," she told him.

"I came back because I was tired of becoming the monster I never wanted to be. I might've killed rapists, burglars, or muggers, I still felt like a monster," he explained.

Bella sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll think of something love," he assured her, rubbing her arm.

"I know," she answered with a sigh.

Edward kissed the top of her head and held her close while they enjoyed the silence.

Except, while the rest of the family was distracted, a figure climbed up the side of the house. A pair of red eyes looked into Renesmee's room to find the little girl asleep. "Sleep my soon to be soldier," a voice answered. He snuck onto the other side of the house and peeked into the room with an evil grin. "My second in command," he hissed. Jumping down from the house, he took off into the trees without a glance back, keeping the Cullens from figuring out he was there.


	3. Protective Mother

Chapter 3: Protective Mother

Two days later, Bella walked into the kitchen to see the extremely dark circles under her son's eyes. "Charlie, what's the matter son?" she asked softly, stroking his dark curls.

"I didn't sleep mama," he replied.

"Why not?" she asked, kissing the top of his head.

Charlie was scratching at the counter. "Someone was watching me," he replied. Bella knew if her heart could still beat, it would be in the pit of her stomach.

"What do you mean someone was watching you?" she asked.

"I woke up last night and I saw two red eyes watching me," he replied with wide eyes.

Bella kissed his forehead. "I'm sure it was just a nightmare," she tried to assure her frightened child. She kissed the top of his head before going to find Edward.

Walking outside, she saw her husband walking out of the woods with a huge chunk of his shirt missing. "The mountain lions are getting smarter," he commented chuckling. His smile faded when he saw the serious look on his wife's face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Charlie saw someone staring at him last night," Bella replied.

Edward stared at her. "What?" he asked.

"Someone is watching our children as they sleep Edward," she answered.

She walked over to him. "Whoever it is, they are spying on us and we don't even know it," she told him softly. Edward let out a hiss, digging his fingers through his hair.

"Dammit," he muttered.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

Edward glanced in the kitchen window to see Esme trying to sooth their still scared son. "We have to have one of us standing underneath the children's window at night. Whoever this is, he knows how to get around our abilities to sense him," he muttered. Bella bit her lower lip. "Come here," he said softly hugging her.

Bella hugged him back, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. "Who would want to scare our children like this? My babies…" she whispered.

"I don't know," he replied.

He kissed her forehead. "Go try to comfort Charlie, I'm going to speak with Carlisle," he informed. She nodded her head slowly as she watched him go inside.

Walking up the stairs, he knocked on Carlisle's door. "Come in," Carlisle answered. Opening the door, he looked into the office to see the many papers scattered all over the desk.

"Carlisle…is this a bad time?" he asked.

Carlisle looked up at him. "No of course not, come in," he replied as he started putting the papers away. Moving his fingers through his hair, Edward closed the door as he entered the room. "What's on your mind son?" he asked.

"Someone is after the twins," Edward replied.

Looking up, the blond vampire stared at his son with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive, Charlie saw someone staring at him through the window last night," Edward replied.

Sighing, he put the papers into his briefcase. "Not good…not good at all," he muttered as he stood up.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"Should we contact Marcus?" Carlisle asked.

"No, no I don't want to bring him or the new Volturi members into this unless it is truly needed," Edward replied.

Nodding his head slowly, Carlisle leaned against his desk. "I was suggesting we would have one of us stand outside on guard during the night. Each of us would trade off," Edward suggested. The Cullen patriarch was silent as he moved his fingers through his hair.

"It will have to do until we can come up with a more concrete plan," he commented.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "How is Bella doing with all this?" Carlisle asked.

"She is scared out of her mind, which I don't blame her. This terrifies me too, this vampire can get around our abilities. I can't sense his thoughts or smell him anymore. He's masking himself and that's more frightening than the old Volturi," Edward explained.

Carlisle nodded his head slowly. "It is a disturbing observation, son," he murmured. Edward let out an unneeded breath as he twisted his ring around on his finger. "Make sure the children aren't alarmed, but quietly inform the rest of the family of everything that is coming about," he instructed.

"Right," Edward agreed.

They both suddenly sensed that they were being watched and looked in the doorway to see Renesmee there. "Hey Ness, what are you doing here?" Edward asked, putting on his best smile.

"You were going to teach me how to play that lullaby today," the girl replied simply.

"Oh yes, yes, I forgot I'm sorry," he told his daughter.

He kissed the top of her head before holding her hand and they left the room. "Daddy, is something bad about to happen?" Renesmee asked.

"No, of course not, why would you think that?" Edward asked curiously.

"Because you and mama are acting very strange," she replied.

Edward moved his fingers through his daughter's hair. "We're just being a little more protective of you, Nessie, I promise, it's nothing bad," he assured the girl.

"Okay," she answered softly.

He kissed the top of his daughter's head as they made their way down the stairs.

Later that night, Rosalie was the first one to be on guard that night. Bella walked outside, making her way over to Rosalie's post. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," Rosalie answered as her eyes continued to scan the area.

Bella rubbed her hands together with a sigh. "Rose, I want to thank you for being the first one to volunteer," she murmured.

"Of course, I would do anything to make sure these kids are okay," Rosalie answered, "I would make sure no harm comes to them."

"I am there mother Rosalie, I am just as protective as you are, if not more," Bella pointed out.

"You endangered their lives when they were born. Not much of a protective choice," Rosalie answered.

Bella just stared at her. "Rosalie, I don't know what I did to make you so angry with me," she said softly.

"This family was fine the way it was before you walked in," Rosalie answered.

"But…" Bella started.

Rosalie just stared at her. "You want me to watch out for this vampire, I can't do that if you're sitting here talking to me," she hissed. Bella glared at her.

"Fine," she snapped before storming away.

Rosalie huffed before she started looking outside again.

Bella walked into the house angrily with a deep breath. "What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie, she's just…gah, I don't know what I did but her attitude towards me has gotten worse since the twins wee born!" she exclaimed.

Edward sighed as he rubbed her arms. "Bella, calm down. We are all a bit on edge here," he reminded her. Bella sighed as she rested her forehead against her husband's chest.

"How did all this happen Edward?" she asked.

He hugged her close. "I don't know, but I promise, I won't let anything happen to you or our children," he whispered. She wrapped her arms tightly around him with a shaky breath.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I you," he answered as they stood in silence in the living room.


	4. Parents' Reasons

Chapter 4: Parents' Reasons

Everything in the house was tense; everyone was on their guard. Any sort of noise outside, everyone would jump up until they saw that it was a squirrel or another wild creature. The children were uneasy because they could see everyone else was uneasy. They didn't understand what was going on, because no one would tell them what was going on.

Renesmee let out a sigh as she walked into hers and her brother's bedroom, jumping on her brother's bed. "Ness get off," Charlie told her.

"Something really weird is happening," Renesmee, answered.

"Really? Whatever gave you that idea?" her twin asked as he kept reading the book that was in front of him.

"Charlie come on, something really big is happening. Something huge, but mom and dad are keeping it from us," she insisted.

Charlie closed his book, sitting up. "Ness, whatever mom and dad are keeping from us it's to protect us," he pointed out.

"Yeah? So that means they can keep secrets from us? Mom tells us never to keep secrets from her," Renesmee answered.

"This is different sis," Charlie insisted.

"How?" she asked.

Charlie rolled his eyes, shaking his head slowly. "Renesmee, whatever is going on, leave. It. Alone," he told her before climbing off the bed and leaving the room. Letting out a huff, Renesmee sat back on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

After a few minutes, Renesmee jumped off her bed and ran out of the bedroom. Hurrying down the stairs, she peeked around the corner to see Rosalie and Emmett in a deep conversation. Her parents were out front talking. She figured Jasper and Alice had gone out on a hunt. Esme was in her garden and Carlisle was in his study.

It was the perfect moment to hurry away. Running out of the house, she hurried off into the forest to go to hers and her family's meadow.

As she continued running through the forest, she suddenly became aware that she was being watched. She stopped running, looking around. "Hello?" she called, looking around. Her already rapidly beating heart started picking up it's pace.

Spinning around when she heard a whooshing sound, she let out a gasp spinning around, her long hair swinging around her as she looked around frantically. "W-Who's there?" she asked nervously.

"My second in command," a voice whispered.

Renesmee let out a small scream, spinning around again. "Where's your mommy and daddy?" a deep, gruff voice hissed into her ear, but then was gone.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her eyes widening in fear.

"You are going to find you little one," a voice hissed into her ear.

Renesmee let out another scream when someone grabbed her arm. "Let me go! MAMA! DADDY!" she screamed while her captor started running with her. A loud growl was heard and the vampire stopped in his tracks. Renesmee looked up and a smile appeared on her face. "Jacob!" she exclaimed.

"Impossible," the vampire hissed.

Jacob stood up taller, letting out a large snarl, making the vampire drop the child. Renesmee ran over, standing behind the russet colored wolf, burying her hands into his course fur. Peeking around Jacob, she finally got a glance at the vampire.

He had shoulder-length black hair, blood red eyes, and his skin was as pale as snow. He was wearing brown boots caked with mud and a pair of jeans that were torn, faded, and muddy. He had on what used to be a white shirt, the short sleeves were shredded, and it was practically brown from the ground. He had on a black jacket that was probably the only thing new he was wearing. From what Renesmee could smell, he had killed a poor, defenseless human.

Jacob let out another growl when two other wolves came from their hiding places, growling as well. "This isn't the end, my dear," he hissed. He turned and ran off before the wolves could go after him. Jacob turned and bent down on his front legs.

"Take me home Jacob," she said with tears in her eyes.

Renesmee climbed up onto his back, gripping the wolf's fur as he started running back toward the Cullen house.

When he arrived at the Cullen house, before the child could get off his back, someone ripped her off. "Edward…" Bella started as she grabbed Renesmee from her husband.

"You stay away from my child mutt!" Edward snapped as he got in the crouching position.

"Daddy no!" Renesmee exclaimed with wide eyes.

Jacob snarled as he crouched down. "STOP!" Renesmee screamed. She pulled out of her mother's arms. "Daddy stop! Please daddy!" she begged grabbing onto his shirt.

"I told you to stay home!" Edward snapped.

Renesmee looked at her father. "Daddy please, please don't hurt him. Jake saved my life daddy please," she told him. She grabbed a hold of her daddy's clenched fist. "Look!" she demanded as she showed him what she had seen.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks when images rushed through his head. Bella stood there in shock when Jacob disappeared into the woods, but returned in his human form wearing only a pair of torn off jeans. "Renesmee…what were you thinking?" Edward demanded.

"I just wanted to go to the meadow…" she replied.

"Your mother and I told you specifically to stay home! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Edward snapped.

Bella hurried over, grabbing Renesmee's hand. "Edward, calm down, she's safe. Jacob saved her and brought her back," she insisted. Edward closed his eyes as he lowered his head to regain his composure. Esme hurried over to them.

"Come Nessie, we'll leave your parents to talk," she told the girl.

"We will talk later Renesmee," Bella told her daughter.

Renesmee nodded before going inside. "Instead of trying to pin me for trying to take Renesmee, which would never happen because I am not as evil as you believe," Jacob answered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just stay away from my daughter Jake, I mean it!" he hissed.

"She is only a child! What do you think I'm going to do Edward take her and run away with her? No, if you understand imprinting at all, you know I am her protector. I am her protector and best friend," Jacob answered.

Edward glared. "If it weren't for me, that vampire would've taken Renesmee away from here without a second thought!" Jacob snapped, as they both started glaring.

"Both of you knock it off!" Bella snapped as she stood between them.

She looked between them both. "Jacob, thank you for rescuing Renesmee and bringing her home safe," she told him. Jacob nodded.

"Always," he answered.

Carlisle walked over to the three of them. "Jacob, bring your pack we're going to have to discuss a few things dealing with this vampire," he informed.

"Carlisle…" Edward started.

Carlisle gave his son a pointed look, silencing Edward immediately. "This vampire might find recruits we don't know what his intentions are. We don't know what his plans are, he is clearly able to block out more than just special abilities, but normal vampire abilities. We need to form a plan," Carlisle explained.

Jacob nodded his head slowly. "We'll be here at dusk," he informed.

"Thank you," Carlisle answered.

Jacob looked toward the house before leaving to head back to the reservation. "You have clearly lost your mind!" Edward snapped.

"No, I am looking out for the wellbeing of my grandchildren and the rest of the family," Carlisle answered angrily.

"Charlie and Renesmee are my children, I will decide on how to protect them!" Edward snapped.

"You, Bella, and those children are my children and I will put my own life on the line in order to protect them! I am the patriarch of this coven Edward and as much as I hate throwing that card out at you, you _will_ do as I say!" Carlisle answered with glaring eyes.

"Fine!" Edward hissed before going inside.

Bella bit her lower lip as she looked at Carlisle as he let out a frustrated sigh. She moved her hand over his arm. "I'll talk to him," she said softly. Carlisle nodded his head slowly. "But thank you, thank you for being the one to suggesting an alliance," she added.

"I love those kids as much as you and Edward do and I will do anything in my power to keep them safe," he told her.

"I know," she answered.

She stepped up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his cheek before going inside to talk to Edward.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh a he placed his hands over his face when Bella walked in. "You shouldn't have yelled at Carlisle like you did," she told him.

"I think what he's doing is foolish," Edward answered.

"What? Protecting our kids?" she asked.

She kneeled down beside him. "Edward, he was there when they were born, hell he delivered them. He's going to feel as much of a connection to those kids as we do. Edward listen to me," she insisted. She placed her hand on his face to look at him. "We need the wolves. Jacob would make sure they were safe, please," she said softly. Bella rested her forehead against his. "Let them help," she insisted. Edward sighed, wrapping his arm around her back.

"Fine," he whispered.

Bella kissed his neck before they went to talk to Renesmee.

Renesmee was sitting on her bed when Edward and Bella walked in. "Renesmee, what were you thinking?" Bella asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just wanted to go to the meadow," Renesmee replied.

"Why?" Bella asked.

Renesmee bit her lower lip, a habit she got from her mother. "I was just angry that you and dad were keeping secrets from Charlie and me," she replied. Edward walked over as he kneeled in front of his daughter.

"Renesmee, look at me," he told her.

The girl looked at her father with sad eyes. "I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry," she told him. Edward sighed as he stroked his daughter's hair.

"Listen to me, we do things to keep you kids safe. We don't do things just to get you angry with us, it's because we love you, you know this," he answered.

Edward kissed her forehead. "What am I grounded from?" Renesmee asked. Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

"You stay inside, no television for two weeks," Bella told her.

Renesmee nodded when Bella walked over, kissing her daughter's forehead. "I love you sweetheart, always," she said softly. She gestured for Charlie, who was standing in the doorway, to come in. Charlie walked over and Bella hugged both of her children tight. Edward hugged all three of them, burying his face into his wife's hair, letting out a shaky breath.


	5. One by One

Chapter 5: One by One

Bella sighed as she got ready for school, she wasn't looking forward to it. What she wanted to do was stay home and protect the children. "Hey no to worry Bells, the rugrats are safe with us," Emmett commented as he sat on the counter.

"Yeah, I know," she answered.

Emmett gave her a half-grin. "We'll have fun won't we?" he asked.

"Yeah," Charlie replied grinning from ear to ear.

Renesmee just laughed, shaking her head slowly. Bella rested her hand on the top of her daughter's head. "I don't know," she said with a sigh.

"Bella, go to school," Emmett insisted.

Edward chuckled a little as he kissed the side of his wife's head. "I'm going to be back at lunch and check on you guys," Bella told them.

"If you insist, but they'll be fine. Just because Carlisle and Esme take off for a few days doesn't mean I can't baby-sit," Emmett answered.

"Stop calling it that," Charlie muttered.

Emmett messed up his nephew's hair with a grin. "Be good," Bella told her kids, kissing them both on the head before leaving for school. Edward smiled as he followed his wife out the door.

Later that day, it was after lunch period and Edward was sitting in chemistry when he realized Bella still wasn't back from checking on Emmett and the kids. That wasn't like Bella at all, usually she would just check on the children, but then she would come back. He tapped his fingers on the tabletop, not paying attention to the lecture at hand when his cell phone suddenly started buzzing.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone to see that Alice had sent him a text message.

Meet me in hall NOW! 911!

Edward looked toward the door to see Alice there beckoning him. "Is there a problem Mr. Cullen?" the teacher asked.

"Mr. Travis, Edward and I need to leave, there is a family emergency at home," Alice informed, peeking her head into the classroom.

Mr. Travis nodded and Edward stood up from the chair leaving as fast as he could without it looking suspicious. He hurried down the hall with Alice. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just saw Renesmee screaming in fear and then it went black," she replied.

They both started running at human speed down the hall. Once they were outside, they dropped whatever books they had with them and ran vampire speed all the way back home. "Alice are you sure that's all you saw?" he asked.

"Edward I wouldn't be this panicked if I saw more!" Alice answered as she jumped over a ravine with Edward right behind her.

Once they got back up, they were right back to their usual pace running as fast as they possibly could back home.

When they arrived, they stopped with wide eyes. "The house!" Alice gasped, her hands over her nose and mouth in shock. Edward was too stunned to move. The house was practically torn apart. All the windows were broken, the gardens were destroyed, the guttering was pulled down as well as some of the shingling.

Swallowing hard, panic ripped through Edward. "BELLA!" he shouted as he ran inside. He looked around to see that the inside of the house didn't look any better. The furniture was destroyed. The flat screen television in the living room was now lying vertically up against the wall, the screen was crushed as if something was thrown against it. The videogame system was still in tact and Edward could still hear the sounds of a game coming from the speakers on the television.

The surround sound system was destroyed. The large family sofa was tipped onto it's back with the cushions ripped apart. The back of the recliner was broken clean off. The many pictures Esme had hung up in the living room were strewn about as if a big wind picked them up and threw them around. Books from the large bookshelf that was also toppled over were just as a mess as the photographs.

The railing to the stairs was shattered into wooden shards. "BELLA! CHARLIE! NESSIE!" he called out as he climbed the stairs, searching frantically for his family. "EMMETT!" he shouted for his brother. Hurrying into the twins' bedroom, he saw that their beds were torn apart as well as their closets. Their clothes and blankets were scattered all over the place. He reached down, picking up Renesmee's torn teddy bear.

Swallowing hard, he looked around. "CHARLIE! RENESMEE! BELLA!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He suddenly heard a noise downstairs and ran out of the room.

Not even bothering to use the stairs, he jumped back down landing on the floor with a loud bang. He ran into the music room to see that his piano was broken in half like someone had been thrown on top of it. Hurrying over to the mess, he grabbed whatever was left of the piano and threw it aside. He knocked lightly on the floorboards when he finally heard knocking back. Reaching down, he grabbed a hold of the floorboards, ripping them off, not bothering with the door handle that was hidden in the floor.

Looking into the hiding spot, he let out a sigh of relief. "Daddy…" Renesmee whispered with tears in her eye as she wrapped her arms tightly around her father's arm. Charlie ran over, hugging Edward's other arm.

Easily lifting his children out of their hiding spaces, he hugged them tight. "I'm here, I'm here," he whispered, rubbing their backs soothingly. Renesmee began to cry.

"Daddy, mama and Uncle Emmett are gone. Jacob's been hurt," the little girl sobbed.

"There was a large army of them dad, tons of them," Charlie answered as he hugged his father tight.

Edward looked over at Alice as she walked in. "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper are on their way home now," she informed.

"What happened?" he asked his children pulling back.

"We were playing games when mama came home. They attacked from everywhere dad. Everywhere," Renesmee replied tearfully.

Edward placed his hand on his daughter's face. "Nessie, was it the same vampire you saw before?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly, sniffling. She placed her hands on Edward's face to show him what she had seen.

_Bella walked into the living room, her hands on her hips. "What are you doing in here? Emmett, they're supposed to be doing homework," she commented._

_"They did do homework," Emmett answered, "hey you're cheating."_

_Charlie stuck his tongue out at his uncle as a response. Renesmee suddenly let out a gasp. "Mama!" she shrieked when she saw the vampire that tried to kidnap her right behind her mother in the window. Bella spun around just as the vampire jumped through the window. Emmett dropped the controller and ran to help Bella when another vampire jumped behind him, grabbed him by his arm, and threw him backwards into the television._

_Bella was able to bite her attacker to distract him before getting up from the floor. "Come with me," she told her children. She grabbed a hold of their hands and led them at vampire speed into Edward's music room._

_She placed her children into the hiding place. "Don't make a sound," she told her children. She kissed them both before closing the door._

_"Where are they?" Renesmee heard a vampire demand._

_"You'll never find them!" Bella answered._

_Renesmee covered her mouth to stop a scream when she heard a large crack and the piano making a sickening bang right above their heads._

Edward pulled back with a gasp. Renesmee's bottom lip began to tremble. "We'll find mama and Uncle Emmett," he told his children. He kissed their foreheads. "And what do you mean Jacob's hurt?" he asked.

"I heard Jacob coming to help mama, but then we heard him let out this loud scream like a dog would when it's hurt," Charlie replied.

"Then Jacob was screaming in his human form," Renesmee put in.

Edward dragged his fingers through his hair. "When Carlisle comes back, we'll have to have him go over to the reservation to check on Jacob," he told Alice. The petite vampire agreed before she hugged her niece and nephew.

When the family finally returned, Rosalie stormed into the house. "Where is he?" she demanded, her topaz eyes spitting fire.

"Rosalie he's gone," Edward answered.

"Emmett is the strongest one out of this whole damn coven! It's going to take more than just a couple of vampires to take him!" she hissed.

Edward grabbed her shoulders. "Rosalie, he's gone. Bella's gone too! The kids heard them being taken," he told her. Rosalie shook her head slowly before she started running outside, shouting for her mate. Carlisle walked down the stairs with his medical bag in to "I'm going with you," Edward informed following Carlisle out the door.

When they arrived at the reservation, Edward was standing outside, leaning against Jacob's car with the rest of the pack. "We tried to get them Edward, but they had us surrounded," Embry informed. Everyone winced when Jacob let out a loud blood curdling scream. Edward winced, digging his fingers into his hair.

"I know," he answered quietly, "I owe him my life for at least keeping Renesmee and Charlie safe."

He closed his eyes tight when Jacob started screaming again.

After a few hours, Carlisle finally came back out of the house. "Edward, you can talk to him now, but I don't know how coherent he's going to be," he informed. Edward nodded before going inside.

Walking into Jacob's room, he let out a sigh. "Is Nessie ok?" Jacob asked, his eyes were still closed.

"Yes, thanks to you for keeping them safe," Edward answered.

"I would give my life for that girl," Jacob insisted.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "I understand," he answered. He let out a sigh. "Jacob…this vampire, did he say his name at all?" he asked. Jacob shook his head slowly.

"No…nothing…" he replied quietly.

Edward let out a sigh. "Edward…as alpha of this pack…I promise you that you have our allegiance to your family," Jacob informed quietly.

"We'll work on a truce when you are healed again, Jacob. Renesmee is going to need you as well for comfort," Edward answered.

Jacob nodded his head slowly. "We'll find that son of a bitch…and I'll just watch with a grin wolf or human as he burns," he commented. Edward grinned a little.

"You and me both," he agreed softly.

Edward closed his eyes before leaving the house.

When he started walking home, he scanned the trees. "BELLA!" he screamed in agony before he fell to his knees, the rain beginning to fall as he continued to scream his love's name.


	6. When You're Gone

Chapter 6: When Youre Gone

The days dragged on, everyday it had become the same thing. Edward would tutor the children in their studies, having dropped out of school after Bella's disappearance. He hunted and took care of his children, that was all his days contained. He stopped smiling, well at least freely. He would always give his children reluctant smiles just to try to assure them that hew as alright. Even though the rest of the family knew he wasn't okay.

Both Edward and Rosalie's demeanors changed when Emmett and Bella disappeared without a trace. A week after her disappearance, Marcus sent out his guards in search for Bella and Emmett. Except this vampire who took them was too good at hiding. It was almost as if they had disappeared off the face of the planet.

Edward sighed as he walked down the stairs after tucking the twins into bed, pushing his hair from his eyes. "Edward…" Alice started.

"I'm not in the mood to talk Alice," he answered.

She bit her lower lip. "Edward, you can't keep doing this," she insisted.

"Do what?" he asked looking at his sister.

"Your kids need you," Alice answered.

"I'm here for my kids," he said angrily.

Alice shook her head slowly and went to touch his face. "Don't, Alice, I'm blocking your visions for a reason," he told her, backing up.

"Edward, if you don't stop this, Charlie and Nessie are going to lose both of their parents. Then their futures aren't going to be as bright as they used to be," she answered.

Edward gave her a quizzical look. "Look!" she hissed. Before Edward could stop her, she placed her hands on his face and her visions filled his head.

_**~flash~**_

_**Edward watched in horror as he watched Charlie started growing up in an angry young man. His son was starting to kill humans, walking the earth becoming a killing machine.**_

_**~flash~**_

_**He saw Renesmee all alone. Her face was paler than usual and she had tears glistening in her eyes as she was holding her parents' wedding photograph.**_

Edward pulled back from the visions. "Why did you do that?" he hissed.

"Because your children will be miserable if you don't start shaping up!" Alice answered.

Edward looked towards the stairs where his children were sleeping and let out a heavy sigh, pushing his fingers through his hair. "I know," he whispered. He let out a shaky sigh. "I want Bella home Alice," he told his sister brokenly. Alice hugged him tight.

"I know," she answered, biting her lower lip.

Later on, Edward had decided to go on a hunt, even though he had just hunted a few days ago. He just sat in his and Bella's meadow as he started thinking. He was staring up at the starry skies as he tried to think of where this vampire could've taken his love and his brother. He closed his eyes as he went into his "resting" state as he let his mind drift to somewhere else that wasn't thinking of what this vampire could be doing to her and Emmett.

The next day, Alice looked up when Edward walked in. "You can't do this," she told her brother standing up from the chair.

"Watch me," he answered as he went up the stairs.

"Edward you can't leave these kids!" Alice insisted as she went after him.

Instead of answering, Edward went into his room and went into the bathroom to change. "I'm not leaving them, I'm going to find their mother," he called to her as he changed.

"And what if something happens and now those kids lost both their mother and their father?" Alice demanded her arms over her chest when he cam back out.

"I'm not going to let my children grow up without their mother," Edward insisted.

"If you walk out that door Edward Masen-Cullen your children are going to grow up without you!" she hissed.

Edward was silent. "I have to find Bella," he insisted. He suddenly felt someone latch around his waist.

"Daddy don't leave us, please don't leave us alone," Renesmee begged with tears in her eyes.

He kneeled down on the floor, gently stroking his daughter's cheek. "I'll be back," he assured her. She shook her head.

"Daddy I don't want to lose you," she insisted as she hugged him tightly around the neck.

The girl began to cry softly. "I want mama to come home too but we need you," she told her father hysterically. Her grip only tightened around her father. "Please daddy don't leave us! Please!" she begged desperately.

Edward sighed as he held his daughter close. Charlie walked over and hugged his father's side. "Please don't leave us," he agreed softly. Edward looked over at Alice, who's eyes were sad. He knew that if she had the ability to cry, she would be crying with the two children.

"Edward you can't leave them," she insisted.

Swallowing hard, Edward hugged both of his children tight. "I love you two, so much," he told them.

"We love you," they answered in unison.

"Marcus isn't going to stop until Bella and Emmett are found. We can't give up hope Edward," Esme said softly, having seen everything.

Edward kissed the side of his daughter's head, while stroking Charlie's hair. "Your children need you sweetheart," Esme whispered.

"I know," he answered.

Letting out a shaky breath, Edward hugged his children close to him. "I won't leave, I promise," he whispered. They just clung to him tighter, making sure he would keep his word. Alice swallowed hard before looking over at Rosalie who had sadness written all over her face.

Even though Edward has lost Bella, he had their two children that they had created together. Rosalie had lost Emmett and all she had were the memories she shared with him. Her mate was completely gone and if they were human, she was certain they would've had many children together. The fact she was watching her brother love and coddle his twin children made her more envious and more heartbroken than before. Letting out a huff, she turned and left the room.

Edward had left the children to do their studies for the day, standing in front of Rosalie's door. He knocked gently with a sigh. "Go away!" Rosalie called out with a hiss.

"Rose, just let me in and stop trying to yank my head off my shoulders," he answered.

Hearing his sister huff, he heard the door unlock and he went inside. "What do you want?" she demanded angrily.

"Drop the façade for starters," he replied.

He looked at the bed to see Emmett's white sweater in a rumbled heap on the bed. Rosalie quickly grabbed a hold of the sweater, folding it up. "I'm just trying to put away whatever clothes were left that Alice bought," Rosalie muttered.

"I know you're hurting Rose," Edward answered.

Rosalie stopped what she was doing for a second, but then she continued with her work. "You know nothing," she answered.

"I lost Bella, I know something," he insisted.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" she shouted spinning around to look at him.

She marched over to him, poking his chest. "You had Bella, your life, your love. You got to experience things while she was human! She gave you two beautiful children that I can only wish I could have!" she exclaimed. Edward just stood in silence. "I lost everything Edward…everything. He was and will always be my everything! You have Renesmee and Charlie to keep living for. What do I have?" she asked.

Rosalie let out a dry sob. "Tell me Edward, what do I have in this life to live for if Emmett's not there? He made immortality seem simpler than it truly is. I can't live without him," she babbled. She shook her head as she buried her hands into her long blond hair. "I can't, I can't, I can't," she chanted over and over again.

Walking over, Edward pulled his sister into a tight hug. "You can, because believe it or not Renesmee and Charlie love you as much as they love Bella and me. You are their "second mother" when Bella and I aren't around. They adore you, you can't abandon them either, because you also need to remember that Emmett adored them too," he explained. Edward let out a shaky breath. "I can't live without Bella, but I have to…for them. You have to too, for these kids too because it would devastate them if they lost you too," he added.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Edward's neck as she hugged him tight. "I want him home, Edward, I want my Emmett back," she sobbed. He hugged her back with a sigh.

"I want Bella home and I promise Rosalie they will come home," he answered vehemently, "I promise."

Rosalie nodded her head slowly as the two siblings just stood in silence in her room, comforting each other.


	7. This is War

Chapter 7: This is War

A year had passed, Marcus's guards had come back with no clues whatsoever on where this vampire took Bella and Emmett. It was starting to get to the point that Marcus was getting tired of his guards' useless work.

Getting up from his chair, he walked down the three steps in the throne room. "Eli!" he called in a hiss.

"My lord," a vampire answered as he bowed down before Marcus.

He looked at that vampire before him. "You are the best tracker here, why have you been unable to find this vampire?" he demanded.

"My lord…this vampire who took your daughter and her friend made it so their scent has been everywhere. It is next to impossible to decipher which one is the real scent," Eli answered, his head lowered.

Letting out a hiss, Marcus glared at the vampire before him. "Assemble my guards," he ordered.

"My lord?" Eli asked.

"Do not question my orders, assemble my guards, we are going to visit my son-in-law," Marcus answered.

Eli bowed before hurrying away. Marcus stared out the window letting out a small grow. He was going to find his daughter, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to do it alone.

Back in Forks, Edward was sitting in the meadow watching as Renesmee and Charlie were talking quietly. Sighing, he moved his fingers through his hair. He was growing extremely frustrated that there was no word on where Bella and Emmett were. Renesmee suddenly ran over, sitting in her father's lap. Smiling, he stroked his daughter's hair gently, kissing the top of her head. Already she was looking like she was in her pre-teen years. Sighing, he rested his forehead against the top of her head. "I know you're sad dad," she said softly.

"Don't worry about me Nessie," he said softly.

He rubbed his daughter's back gently when Charlie sat on his other side. "We're going to find her, alright? I promise we will," he told them.

"Why haven't they been able to escape? Uncle Emmett is like the strongest vampire known to our world," Charlie pointed out.

"There has to be a reason why they haven't been able to escape," Edward answered.

Edward suddenly heard someone coming and stood up with a hiss, crouching down as he had his children stand behind him. "Is that a way you will greet your father-in-law?" Marcus asked as he stepped out.

"Grandpa!" the twins exclaimed, running over to him.

Standing up straighter, Edward stood there surprised. "Have you heard anything?" he asked hopefully.

"No, this vampire is very elusive Edward," Marcus replied while hugging the twins close.

"So what are you saying there is no hope in finding them?" Edward demanded.

Marcus sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Do not assume the worse," he answered. He gestured towards the forest. "We should discuss this with your father and maybe the leader of the wolf pack," Marcus informed.

"I'll get Jacob!" Renesmee announced.

Before they could stop her, she ran down the hill towards the reservation. Marcus chuckled as the three men started down the hill.

By the time they reached home, Jacob was already there in his wolf form. "He's wondering who you are," Edward informed before pulling Renesmee close to his side.

"I am Marcus, leader of the Volturi and keeper of the vampire laws. I am also Bella's father," Marcus explained.

The wolf stared before he disappeared behind a tree. Jacob came back out after a minute in torn off jeans and a black t-shirt. "Jacob Black, leader of the Quileute tribe," he informed holding out his hand. Marcus shook his hand.

"We have a lot to discuss," Marcus informed before they went inside.

Edward had the twins stay downstairs with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie while everyone else stood in Carlisle's office. "What's going on Marcus?" Carlisle asked.

"My guards have gone to the ends of the earth just about trying to find this vampire. He is very elusive. He is able to make it sound their scent is almost untraceable," Marcus explained.

"So what does this mean?" Jasper asked.

Marcus tapped his fingers on the table. "Just because this vampire and his army that he seems to be building are in hiding, it doesn't mean he doesn't hear news of our world. With your permission my friends, I would like to send out word that as of this moment we are at war," he explained.

The entire room was silent, so silent a pin drop could be heard. "War?" Edward asked quietly.

"This is probably exactly what he has been wanting," Carlisle answered.

"Then why not give him what he wants my friend? At least this way, he will slip up and we could find Bella and Emmett," Marcus commented.

"But what if this signs their death orders he could have made up for a moment like this," Jasper commented.

Marcus sighed as he rested his hands on Carlisle's desk. "Can Alice look into their futures?" he asked.

"No, if he has an army, he has someone with the shield ability like Bella's to block her visions," Edward replied.

Edward swallowed hard. "Is this the only way to find them?" he asked.

"Unless we somehow send out a message that we would like to discuss a possible treaty with this vampire, maybe see what he really wants?" Marcus asked.

"We already know what he's after. He's after Renesmee and Charlie," Jacob snapped irritably.

"Calm down Jacob," Carlisle insisted.

Jacob closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "I want to at least know if Bella is…" Edward started when Jasper held up his hand.

"What, what is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward do you hear that?" Jasper asked looking at his brother.

Edward listened before nodding his head slowly. "I hear it," he said quietly. They both hurried out of the room and down the stairs.

Running out the door, they looked around. "Who's there?" Edward demanded as his eyes scanned the area. Jasper gestured towards a few trees. They heard evil laughter before someone landed behind them.

Spinning around, they saw the vampire that Renesmee had described standing there. "Hello my friends," the vampire sneered. Edward let out a growl as he took a step forward.

"Who are you? Where is are Bella and Emmett?" he demanded when Jasper grabbed a hold of his arm.

The vampire grinned as he started pacing around when he saw the Cullen family at the door. "My name is Alejandro," he replied nonchalantly. An evil grin appeared on his face. "I know what you are thinking and I wouldn't try to attack if I were you. I have my guards surrounding the area. They are my humble servants all of them. They have your guards at bay Marcus," Alejandro explained.

"Where are they?" Marcus ordered.

The vampire grinned as he continued to pace around. "They are safe…I assure you no harm came to them," he replied.

"I'm not talking about the guards. Where is my daughter?" Marcus hissed.

"As I said, safe, no harm came to her or her friend," he replied.

Rosalie let out a hiss when Carlisle grabbed a hold of her arm. "They're here, I can recognize Emmett's scent from a mile away," she insisted.

"Where is she?" Edward demanded.

Alejandro just chuckled evilly. "Are you sure you want to see them?" he asked. His eyes settled on the twins. Jacob let out a growl as he stood behind Renesmee and the young girl wrapped her arms tightly around Jacob's waist. Esme pulled Charlie behind her with a glare.

"Why did you take my mom?" Charlie demanded.

Alejandro sighed as he paced around. "Well you see, since your parents insisted on hiding you. I had no choice, I had to take the next best thing," he commented with a sneer. Jacob let out a growl when he kept seeing the vampire leer at the girl behind him.

"You keep your eyes off her!" he snapped.

"Leash your pet Marcus," Alejandro answered with a glare.

Marcus gripped Jacob's shoulder. "Where are they Alejandro?" he demanded.

"We will tear you apart here and now unless we see them!" Edward snapped.

"Well I can show you…but I doubt you'll like it," Alejandro answered nonchalantly.

Before the vampire could react, Edward pounced with a growl slamming him to the ground. "NO!" a voice shouted. Before Edward could react, something slammed into him like a boulder, making him fly off Alejandro and into a tree.

"DADDY!" Renesmee screamed in horror.

Edward slowly stood up from the ground, looking to see what hit him. He glanced over at Rosalie to see her eyes wide in horror, her hands over her nose in mouth as she stared at the person who had attacked Edward. "No…" she whispered.

"I warned you that you wouldn't like the outcome," Alejandro commented laughing as he stood up from the ground.

Edward stared in disbelief at who had attacked him. "Emmett…" Rosalie whispered in horror. Emmett stood beside Alejandro, his face hard and his eyes deep red. Before Edward could react, he felt someone grab a hold of his arm, throwing him to the ground.

Looking up, Edward's eyes widened in shock. "Bella…" he trailed off in shock. Bella stood above him, glaring at him with her deep red eyes.


	8. Friends now Enemies

Chapter 8: Friends now Enemies

Edward grabbed a hold of Bella's arms. "Bella, snap out of it," he told her. She let out a hiss as she shoved him backwards before she was on the other side of Alejandro.

"Charlie no!" Esme exclaimed when the boy ran over to Emmett.

Charlie grabbed onto Emmett's wrist. "Uncle Emmett, it's me, it's Charlie!" he insisted tugging on his uncle's arm. Instead of answering, Emmett just gave the boy a half grin before he grabbed the boy by his shirt.

"EMMETT DON'T!" Rosalie shouted when she jumped on his back.

Emmett let out a growl when he dropped the boy to the ground. Renesmee ran over to her twin, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "Get off!" Emmett snapped as he grabbed onto Rosalie's arm. He threw her onto the ground with ease, but she quickly jumped to her feet. She grabbed onto his arms.

"Emmett! Snap out of it, it's me, Rosie," she insisted holding onto him.

Emmett just glared before he grabbed her by her throat, throwing her as if she weighed absolutely nothing, making her crash into a rock, shattering it into dust. Rosalie fell onto all fours wincing when Edward helped her up. Alejandro was laughing hysterically, clapping his hands. "Oh this is just so much fun!" he commented.

"What did you do to them?" Carlisle demanded.

Alejandro placed his hands on Bella and Emmett's shoulders. "Don't you find it grand? They have no idea who you are," he commented laughing. Renesmee's eyes widened when Bella was looking around with only glares.

"That is impossible for you to do," Marcus said with a hiss.

"Oh but it is possible. All I needed was a vampire who is loyal to me with such an ability to make them simply…forget," he commented when he tapped the side of Bella's head.

Renesmee jumped up grabbing onto Bella's arm. "Let go of me!" Bella hissed ripping her hand from the girl's hands.

"Mama! It's me, it's Nessie! You called me your Nudger remember?" she asked gripping onto Bella's hand.

Bella let out a hiss shoving her back. "MAMA WAKE UP!" Renesmee shouted. Charlie just stared in disbelief.

"She is quite awake my dear," Alejandro commented nonchalantly.

"I ought to…" Edward started as he took a step forward when Emmett and Bella shielded Alejandro from his view.

"You can't lay a finger on me, I warned you that I had loyal guards," Alejandro answered.

"What do you want?" Edward snapped.

Alejandro stepped out from behind his new guards. "You know exactly what I want," he answered, gesturing to the twins. Jacob let out a growl as he stood in front of Renesmee.

"Over my dead body!" the wolf snapped.

The evil vampire began laughing. "Oh this just keeps getting better and better! A werewolf and a little vampire hybrid, oh how magnificent," he commented. Renesmee just kept her grip around Jacob's waist again, biting her lower lip.

"Nessie why don't you get mom and Uncle Emmett remember?" Charlie hissed to his sister.

"They won't let me hold onto them long enough to do it," Renesmee replied hissing back at her twin.

Alejandro grinned as he bowed mockingly to Marcus. "We will take our leave. As of your declaration of war, I will be waiting for the first strike," he said with a grin before they disappeared into the forest.

Edward let out a loud growl before smashing a tree. Carlisle walked over, resting his hand on his son's shoulder but he shoved his hand away. "Now what? They obviously have no clue who the hell we are!" he snapped.

"Son we will think of something," Carlisle answered.

"You said that a year ago when they were kidnapped! Well what wonderful plan do you have now!" he snapped.

He walked over to Charlie and Renesmee. He easily lifted his daughter onto his back while grabbing a hold of his son's hand. "Edward where are you going?" Esme asked.

"I'm taking my kids somewhere," he replied before leaving.

"Running away is not going to make this go away," Rosalie told him standing in front of him.

"Get out of my way Rosalie," Edward answered.

"Don't you for one minute think I don't know how you're feeling because look what that bastard did to Emmett!" Rosalie hissed.

Renesmee bit her lower lip again as she gripped the back of her father's shirt. "Daddy, I want to stay," she insisted.

"Dad don't make us leave, not when mom needs us now," Charlie insisted.

Esme took Charlie by the hand while Jacob pulled Renesmee off Edward's back. Edward leaned back against the house, dragging his fingers through his hair when Alice suddenly hugged him around the waist. "I'm sorry," she told her brother. She tightened her grip around him. "I'm sorry that I didn't see any of this," she told him. He was silent for a minute before hugging her back.

"It's not your fault," Edward answered quietly.

Edward let out a heavy sigh before he let her go and ran. "DAD!" Charlie shouted but their father was gone before any of them could catch up with him.

He ran, he ran past the meadow. He wasn't thinking on their meadow, his mind was somewhere else.

Running for two days straight, Edward finally stopped. His shoes and pants were caked in blood. His hair was severely windblown from all the running, and his clothes were torn a bit from running through trees.

Taking a couple more steps, he pushed a branch back finding what he was looking for. He had returned to Vancouver, to the waterfall where he and Bella first made love. The same spot he marked her as his mate for all of eternity when she was still a human.

Climbing up, he sat in the spot he used to sit and looked down, half-expecting to see Bella sitting on the rock below him, human again. Her doe brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight, her hair and clothes beginning to get wet from the waterfall.

Swallowing hard, he took a rock and tossed it into the water. "I wish I didn't turn her immortal, I wish she still the human girl I was able to protect," he muttered. He dragged his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes tight. He put his head in his hands letting out an unneeded breath as he tried to think of what to do.

Alejandro had turned his wife, his mate against him. He made her forget everything, from the time she was human all the way to now. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of torture she and Emmett went through before Alejandro wiped their memories clean.

Back in Forks, Renesmee was sitting in her room when Jacob walked in, sitting next to her. "I want to help my mom Jacob," she told him.

"I know," he answered.

The girl stood up, staring at him. "I need to learn how to fight," she told him.

"You are the physical and mental state of a twelve-year-old, I don't think that's going to happen," he replied standing up.

Renesmee gave him a look that was identical to her mother's. "Jacob Black do not treat me like I'm a helpless being," she told him poking him in the stomach.

"Renesmee Masen-Cullen, your father would murder me if I helped you," he answered.

"My mom needs my help! I'm the only one who can help her remember!" she insisted.

Jacob sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. "Please Jake, please help me save my mom and uncle," she begged sitting in his lap. She held onto his hand, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him. "Daddy and Aunt Rosalie can't live without them," she insisted.

"Your dad has you and Charlie," Jacob pointed out.

"But dad's not the same dad we've known. He's emptier, sadder," she answered.

Jacob pushed the hair from her eyes. "If you're going to teach Nessie how to fight you're going to teach me too," Charlie told him as he emerged from the bushes.

"I never said I was going to teach you guys how to fight," he answered.

"Please Jake, please," Renesmee begged as she got up again.

"I don't know how to fight vampire ways," Jacob answered.

Jasper let out a sigh as he walked over. "No but I do," he told them.

"Help us Uncle Jasper, you know if anyone has a chance of saving mom and Uncle Emmett it's Nessie, she can make them remember," Charlie answered.

Alice held onto her husband's hand, staring up at him. "Jasper…" she said, concern in her voice. Jasper looked down at his wife.

"If I don't do it Ali, they'll go to someone else. At least with me they'll be safe," he answered.

Sighing, she nodded her head slowly. "Just don't tell your father, he'll kill me," Jasper told the twins. They got up and threw their arms around his waist.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

Jasper kissed them both on the top of their heads as he hugged them back.

**My Dear Readers: I want you all to know, yes there will be more to this story I promise :). But I want to apologize ahead of time if my updates come a little later than usual on my part. I am hoping to finish my classes and to graduate college next month. So I am buckling down and getting my schoolwork finished so I can receive my diploma. I appreciate all your reviews and everything. I will udpate as much as I can. But with my graduation date so close, I have to cracking down on the books. I hope you like this chapter and more chapters to come :). Thank you once more for your kind words they light up my day :).**

**Arwennicole**


	9. Talking Memories

Chapter 9: Talking Memories

One more year passed and Jasper was still training the twins. Since the twins were now a little more mature looking, they were beginning to have the older mentalities. It was easier to train than in their child stages. Rosalie was standing off in a distance as she was watching them carefully.

Renesmee jumped on Charlie's shoulder and jumped over Jasper's head when he tried to grab her. Charlie dropped to the ground and rolled between Jasper's legs, avoiding his attack. Renesmee giggled as her bronze colored braid swung around her waist as she looked at her uncle.

Jumping back up to her feet, she turned to look at Charlie as her twin grabbed onto her arm and she rolled over her brother's back, kicking Jasper in the side. The blond vampire stumbled back with a half-grin before he took a swipe at his niece's head. Renesmee ducked before she grabbed onto his arm, throwing him to the ground. Jasper went to kick Charlie's legs out from under him, but the boy jumped over him, landing in a crouch beside his sister with his father's matching half-grin.

After a few more minutes, Jasper chuckled lightly when his twin niece and nephew defeated him. "You are getting better," he commented as he stood up, brushing the dirt from his clothes.

"Yes and you better make sure your father doesn't see this," Rosalie commented.

Renesmee looked over, biting her lower lip. "Aunt Rosie, we're doing this for a reason," she insisted.

"Reasons you know your father wouldn't' want you to do if he found out," Rosalie answered.

"We're saving our mom and uncle! You might hate our mother so much for reasons we don't know but we love her and we want her home," Renesmee told her with a glare.

Rosalie was silent before she walked away. Renesmee let out a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. "She's having a hard time too, darlin, remember that," Jasper told her softly, kissing the side of her head before walking away.

Renesmee bit her lower lip as she went out to find her aunt. "Aunt Rose?" she called, pushing back the branches. She pushed another branch back to find her aunt sitting on a rock, playing with her ring on her finger. "Aunt Rosie, I'm sorry," she murmured sitting next to her aunt. Rosalie wrapped her arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head.

"I don't hate your mother, Nessie, don't think I do," she said softly.

Rosalie swallowed hard. "When you try to show Emmett some memories, I want you to show him some of the memories we have together," she informed.

"What ones?" Renesmee asked.

"I'll show you," Rosalie replied softly.

Turning around, Rosalie placed her hands on the side of Renesmee's head and closed her eyes. Renesmee closed her own eyes, her hands resting over her aunt's as she concentrated on the memories Rosalie wanted her to show Emmett.

Edward was sitting in the music room playing his piano when he heard the door open. "Daddy? When did you get home?" Renesmee asked surprised.

"An hour ago, where were you and Charlie?" he asked.

Renesmee sat down next to him. "Walking with Rosalie," she replied. Edward kissed the top of his daughter's head, stroking her hair gently. "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked. He nodded his head slowly.

"I'm sorry I ran sweetheart," he whispered.

"I know, you're upset about mama," Renesmee answered softly.

She rested her head on his chest. "Nothing's happened since Grandpa declared war on Alejandro's army. I think he's waiting for us to make the first move," Renesmee explained.

"I think you're right," he said softly, stroking her hair.

Renesmee bit her lower lip. "What do we do?" she asked softly, even though she and Charlie were forming a plan of their own.

"I'm going to talk to your grandfathers, maybe we can come up with something to defeat Alejandro's growing army," he answered.

Renesmee nodded her head slowly, letting out a shaky breath. "I love you, Nessie, never second guess that alright? I know I haven't been a great father lately and for that I am truly, truly sorry," he said softly.

"Daddy, we know you're hurting, we all do. Aunt Rosie's hurting just as much daddy," she answered.

Edward nodded his head slowly, resting his forehead against the top of his daughter's head. Renesmee closed her eyes as she leaned against her father. Charlie walked into the room and sat on Edward's other side. Holding his children close, Edward closed his eyes as he held them both close to him, remembering how much Bella wanted these babies. How the three of them saved his life in Volterra.

Later that night, Edward walked up the stairs to check on the kids as usually did when he found Renesmee in his and Bella's room. She was sitting in the middle of the big bed with a photograph in her hands. "Nessie? It's nearly midnight what are you still doing up?" he asked, startling the young girl.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see pictures of mama," she replied.

Edward sighed as he sat behind his daughter as he looked at the picture she had found. A small smile appeared on his face. "I remember this picture," he commented.

"When was this taken?" she asked.

Edward took the photograph in his hands.

Edward and Bella were standing at the bottom of the stairs. Edward had his arms around Bella's waist, she was leaning against his chest with her head on his chest, her hands over his arms. Edward had his chin over her head. "This was taken after we defeated the Volturi and your mother was pregnant with you and your brother," he replied.

Renesmee smiled as she looked at the picture, tucking her legs underneath her. "The day you two were born was the happiest day of our lives," he commented.

"I remember," she said softly.

She traced the picture frame with a smile. "Can you show me some memories you have of mama before she had Charlie and me?" she asked. Edward stared at his daughter before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Sure," he replied.

He kissed the top of her head before he placed his hands on the sides of her head, closing his eyes. Renesmee bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes, holding onto her father's wrists.

After speaking with her father and receiving a few memories of her mother when she was still human, Renesmee went into Charlie's room. "Did you get them?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly. "You know dad will kill us if he finds out what we're doing," Charlie commented.

"He'll be mad at first, but then happy that we got mama back," Renesmee answered.

Charlie set his videogame book aside. "We ready to do our own training?" he asked. Renesmee nodded before she sat cross-legged on her brother's bed, holding her hands up. Charlie mimicked his sister's actions, pressing the palms of his hand against hers. Their eyes began to glow, but they closed them quickly as their hands began to glow an iridescent white as they were concentrating.

"_Your command first_," she told her brother telepathically.

"_Fire_," he thought and suddenly a flame appeared between their hands, "_your turn._"

The flame was extinguished with her thoughts. "_Heal_," she thought. Just then a green orb began to grow between them.

"_How big? Like the day we were saving mom_?" Charlie asked.

"_Yeah_," she replied.

The orb began to grow bigger until it was the size of their heads. "_Memories_," she thought. Suddenly the healing orb was beginning to act like a television, flashing the memories Edward and Rosalie had showed her earlier that day.

"NO STOP! PLEASE!" Bella's screams entered their heads, forcing them to break their connection.

Renesmee was breathing heavily, letting out a gasp. Charlie was staring at the orb with wide eyes. "I think that was the most intense one yet," he commented. She nodded her head slowly. "You ready to do this tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you?" she asked.

Charlie nodded his head slowly. "Who do we go after first though? Mom or Uncle Emmett?" he asked. Renesmee bit her lower lip as she sat back against the wall as she pondered over the decision.

Edward on the other hand, was still sitting in his room staring at his favorite photograph of Bella. She was heavily pregnant with the twins. It was one of the rare moments that she was able to get out of bed.

She was standing by the window with her hands under her growing belly. She was looking down at her bump with a loving smile on her face. Her hair was down, flowing over her shoulders. He let out a heavy sigh as he traced his wife's face with his thumb. "Bella, I need you. I need you here with me," he said softly. He felt so empty, he never thought he would ever feel so empty in his life again.

The last time his life felt so empty was before he met Bella. He was only a lonely vampire in the family, envious of all the love he would witness in the house. He pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an unneeded breath. He had to keep remembering that his and Bella's children were in the room next door. Except, it just didn't feel the same. Yes, he still had part of Bella, but it wasn't enough. He wanted Bella back, his Bella.

Placing the picture on the bedside table, he just stared at the photograph with a heavy sigh as he just lied on his side staring at the photograph throughout the night.


	10. Remember Emmett

Chapter 10: Remember Emmett

Renesmee bit her lower lip as she snuck out of the Cullen house after making sure no one would notice. Charlie was standing by Paul, who was in his wolf form, with his backpack over his shoulder. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"I left a note on the pillow for dad to find. At least with Jacob and Paul, Aunt Alice won't be able to see our decisions," she commented.

Charlie nodded before he climbed up onto Paul's back. Jacob seemed to be smiling in his wolf form and crouch down on one knee, lowering his head so Renesmee could get on his back easier. "Always the gentleman Jake," she quipped, patting him on the head before she climbed onto his back.

"Hey, don't get any ideas there Black," Charlie told the wolf.

Jacob seemed to be chuckling before he and Paul ran off with the twins.

As the two wolves ran, they would stop and try to track down Alejandro's scent. They knew as long as they had Alejandro's scent, they would able to find Bella and Emmett.

Bella let out a hiss as she stood in the crouching position. "You always seem to think you can beat me," Emmett commented as they circled each other.

"It's easy to distract you," she answered with a half-grin.

Emmett went to take a swipe at her head when she ducked before attacking him in the middle. He grabbed a hold of her middle, throwing her over his shoulder. Landing on her feet, she jumped on his shoulders, gripping his head. Laughing, he grabbed a hold of her arms, throwing her to the ground.

Bella rolled back up onto her feet, grabbing Emmett's arm, swinging him around to pin his arm behind his back when he just swung around, pinning her to a tree. Bella grabbed a hold of Emmett's shoulders, using all her strength to shove him backwards. She grabbed a hold of his arm, throwing him on the ground. "Alright, alright, I give," he said laughing.

Bella grinned when her throat started to burn. "I'm going to go feed," she informed.

"Hunting doesn't sound like a bad idea," he commented.

She laughed. "Well see you later," she told him before running off. Emmett grinned as he started walking back to his own hut when he felt like he was being watched. Looking over his shoulder, his crimson eyes scanned the area before he continued walking.

"Hey you!" a voice called.

Turning around again, he saw Renesmee standing there. "If you think you're so big and fast why don't you catch me?" she asked.

"Gladly you little brat," he answered as he went after the girl.

Renesmee ran out of the way just as Emmett turned the corner. Before the vampire could react, Paul grabbed him from behind while Jacob was able to trip him and grabbed his legs. "Get off me you mutts!" he snapped.

"Shut him up before he gets us caught!" Jacob hissed.

Charlie stuck a gag in his mouth, silencing his uncle. "Get him out of here before we're caught," Renesmee insisted. They started dragging Emmett into the forest even though they were having a hard time gripping the struggling vampire.

They pinned him down to the ground. "Better hope this works kid, or he's going to be one pissed vamp," Paul commented.

"Move so I can get to his head," Renesmee answered.

Paul grabbed a hold of Emmett's arms, pinning them to the ground while Renesmee moved next to her uncle's side. "Here goes nothing," she commented as she pressed her hands against his temples. Emmett was struggling against them, trying to keep her from showing him what she wanted him to see. "Come on Uncle Em, Aunt Rosie needs you," she said softly.

Charlie was standing off to the side, keeping watch just in case Bella came looking for them. Renesmee closed her eyes as she started showing him all the memories Rosalie showed her.

**~Flash~**

_**Opening his eyes, he saw the most beautiful woman in the world above him. "An angel…" he said softly before he felt his entire body start giving out.**_

_**"Don't you leave me, don't you dare," her voice told him as she kept running.**_

**~Flash~**

_**He was crouched down on one knee in a field of violets, holding onto his angel's hands. "I'm not good at this romance stuff but I'm willing to try. Rosalie Hale, I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?" he asked. His angel had a huge smile on her face, her eyes shining with unshed tears.**_

_**"Of course I will!" she answered hugging him tight.**_

**~End Flash~**

Emmett's eyes widened when Charlie removed the gag from his mouth. "Rosie…" he trailed off.

"Keep going Nessie it's working," Charlie told his sister.

Renesmee kept her hands on the sides of her uncle's head as she kept showing him the important memories.

****

~Flash~

__

Emmett walked in to find Bella still asleep but the twins were by her side. "Hey great news Ed they look nothing like ya," he quipped quietly as he lifted baby Charlie up in his arms. Edward just rolled his eyes as he stayed by Bella's side.

~Flash~

__

Emmett stood up from the ground while Bella ran off with the twins. "What the hell do you want?" he demanded.

"The children," Alejandro answered.

"Over my dead body," Emmett told him.

"That can be arranged," he answered.

Before Emmett could react, several vampires grabbed him, forcing him to the floor.

~End Flash~

Emmett's eyes widened in horror when he started remembering. "Nessie, stop, Ness, stop, he's remembering look," Jacob told her as he let Emmett's legs go. Paul let him go and the vampire was just staring blankly at the sky.

Renesmee pulled back, staring at her uncle on the ground. "Uncle Em?" she asked quietly. Jacob held onto her hand, pulling her back.

He sat up, rubbing his now throbbing forehead. "Where the hell am I?" he asked.

"Alejandro's camp," Renesmee replied as she squatted down in front of him.

"What day is it?" he asked.

"Thursday, August 2nd, 2009," Renesmee replied.

"Shit two years?" he asked in shock.

Renesmee nodded, biting her lower lip. "Uncle Em…is it really you?" she asked.

"Hey of course it's me kid," he answered hugging his niece tight.

Renesmee hugged him back with tears in her eyes. "I'm here kiddo," he answered hugging her tight. Charlie hugged his uncle, closing his eyes tight. Emmett hugged them both back, looking at Jacob and Paul. "What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing yet, do you remember anything?" Jacob asked as he helped Emmett up off the ground.

"Nope, I just remember hitting the floor back at the house," Emmett replied.

Renesmee swallowed hard. "What now?" he asked.

"We save mom," Charlie replied.

Emmett nodded is head slowly as he got up from the ground. "Alright, since I can still pass off as one of Alejandro's soldiers, you guys stay here and I'll bring Bella to you," he told them. They nodded as Emmett went back into the camp.

Walking around, he looked up when Bella walked over to him. "Where were you? We were about to send out a search party," she commented.

"I went out for a hunt," he replied.

"Were you successful?" Bella asked with a half-grin.

"Immensely," he replied chuckling.

She shook her head slowly. "Come on, Alejandro has a plan formed to attack the Cullens," she informed. Emmett nodded as he followed her into Alejandro's hut to listen to what he had plan.

Renesmee bit her lower lip as she peeked around the corner to see what was going on when someone came up behind her and clamped their hand over her mouth while wrapping his arm tightly around her waist to keep her from running away.

**Author's note: i want to apologize right now that anyone who has any questions to this story and do not receive an answer right away. I want to apologize for that, because I have been extremely busy and life has just been a little cruel for the last few months so it has been hard to get back to every one of my readers. So if you have any questions and ask me, but yet i don't answer, i am NOT repeat NOT ignoring you. I mean to answer, but then something happens and I forget so I apologize for anyone for thinking I am ignoring their questions and or reviews, because it is not true.**

**Arwennicole**


	11. Remember Bella

Chapter 11: Remember Bella

Renesmee started struggling when the person leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "I'm going to pull my hand away, but don't say a word because you and your brother are in so much trouble Renesmee Carlie," Edward hissed into his daughter's ear. Edward let her go and Renesmee spun around.

"Daddy…" she said softly.

Edward held his hand up. "What are you and your brother doing all the way out here?" he demanded.

"Saving mom," she answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is dangerous! Alejandro is after you two and you're out here by his camp have you lost your mind?" Edward demanded.

She rubbed her arms with a sigh. "But daddy, it's worked. Emmett remembers, he's trying to trick mama out here now," she insisted. Edward glanced at the camp.

Charlie was watching as Edward was scolding his sister, looking back towards the camp. "LET ME GO!" a voice screeched.

"Charlie don't," Jacob told the boy, reaching to grab his arm when he pulled away, hurrying down the hill into the camp.

Looking around, Charlie peeked around the corner to see a girl struggling against a laughing vampire. "Where's my dad? What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"Ah shut up you whelp," the vampire told the girl, throwing her to the ground.

The girl hit the ground with a yelp, her honey-blonde hair falling over her face. Her light blue blouse was torn on the shoulder, her dark blue jeans and brown zip boots were now caked in mud. Charlie noticed that her skin was as pale as his, but unlike the vampire standing over her, her skin only had like a glow instead of the sparkle. "Another hybrid…" he said softly. The girl looked up with wide grey eyes.

"Just wait here," the vampire hissed before leaving.

Charlie glanced over at Edward who was coming towards him, but snuck into the camp before his father could stop him. Hurrying over, he crouched down beside the girl. "Hey…" he whispered. The girl let out a hiss, jumping back.

"Stay away," she hissed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he insisted, holding his hands up in surrender.

She glared at him. "I'm Charlie Cullen," he whispered. Her eyes widened at the name.

"My dad told me about your coven! How your parents helped destroy Aro and Caius of the Volturi," she commented sitting up.

"Dethroned is a better way to describe it," he answered smiling.

The girl looked around, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm Danielle," she whispered. Giving her as mall smile, he looked around the corner to see if anyone was coming before he grabbed her hand.

"What can you tell me about Alejandro's plan?" he asked as they hurried into the forest.

Danielle kept a grip on his hand as she started telling him everything she knew.

Edward shook his head slowly before looking back at the hut Emmett and Bella had disappeared into. "Dad!" Charlie called. Edward turned around to look at his son, holding up his hand to gesture him to be quiet.

"What is it?" he asked.

Charlie had his father come closer so only he could hear. "This is Danielle, she is a hybrid as me," he informed. Edward nodded to the girl.

"Alejandro is not the leader behind this dad," he explained.

Edward gave him a quizzical look. "No, Alejandro is just a pawn. He's only pretending to be the leader," Danielle explained.

"Then who…" Edward started to say when Renesmee ran over.

"Daddy, they're coming," she informed.

Edward looked at his son and his new friend. "Just wait here," he told them. They nodded before they got ready for Emmett to drag Bella into the forest.

Walking up behind Bella, Emmett wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and covered her mouth to muffle her screams and dragged her into the forest. "Help me pin her down, she's one hell of a fighter," Emmett commented, hissing when she bit his hand, "son of a bitch!" Edward stared at his wife with wide eyes. She looked at him with a glare.

Renesmee went to put her hands on her mother's head when Edward stopped her. "No…just break through her shield for me," he told his daughter. Nodding her head slowly, she placed her hands on her mother's shoulders and Edward could suddenly hear Bella's thoughts. "Emmett, hold onto her," he told his brother.

"You better do something quick Ed," Emmett answered as he held onto Bella as tight as he could without hurting her.

Edward placed his hands on her face as he started pouring every memory they had shared together in her head. Bella's eyes widened as his mind connected with hers.

**~Flash~**

_**She was still shaking, looking around with her heart thumping hard against her chest. "What's your name?" he asked.**_

_**"B-Bella…" she got out.**_

_**He reached out to touch her face when she pulled away. "Please, please," she begged softly.**_

_**"I'm not going to hurt you I promise," he answered.**_

_**He placed his hand over his chest. "I'm Edward and this is my family…"**_

**~Flash~**

_**She let out a gasp when he was suddenly in front of her. "Bella, I will give you the mark," he said softly. A small smile appeared on her face.**_

_**"You're really going to? You're not going to just say that then change your mind?" she asked.**_

_**He stroked her face gently. "Bella, this is why I went hunting again. I want to be sure I can't hurt you," he answered. Bella bit her lower lip as she reached up, resting her hand on his cheek.**_

_**"I love you," she whispered.**_

_**Edward kissed her tenderly while holding her close. "I love you," he answered smiling.**_

**~Flash~**

_**Edward struggled to get up when Demetri grabbed a hold of him, throwing him across the room, and making him crash into the stairs. "NO!" Bella screamed throwing her hands up and Demetri was suddenly thrown back across the room by an unseen force. Bella stood in front of Edward with her eyes practically glowing. "You will not touch him!" she snapped.**_

**~Flash~**

_**Bella glared at Alejandro. "Where are they?" he demanded. She stood in front of the hiding spot she had placed her children.**_

_**"You will never find them!" she hissed.**_

_**Alejandro glared before he grabbed a hold of Bella's throat, throwing her down onto the piano behind her.**_

**~End Flashes~**

Bella was completely still and silent. "Let her go," Edward told Emmett and Renesmee. They both let her go and Bella was just standing there. She moved her hands up to her head, shaking a little. "Bella…" he said softly. She looked around when he saw realization show in her eyes.

"What have I done?" she asked.

She looked at Edward with wide red eyes. "Edward what have I done?" she asked. Walking over, Edward wrapped his arms tightly around his waists.

"You're back," he whispered.

She clung to him, closing her eyes tight. "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong," she told him. He hushed her softly, stroking her hair.

"You're back, you're here, that's all that matters," he whispered.

He kissed the side of her head. "That's all that matters," he answered. The twins hurried over and Bella hugged both of her children.

"Come on, they'll start to notice you're gone," Edward told them.

Nodding, they all started running through the trees back to their home.


	12. Reunion Bliss Ruined

Chapter 12: Reunion Bliss Ruined

Bella held onto Edward's hand when they arrived home. They suddenly saw the door swing open and then Emmett was suddenly on his back with Rosalie right on top of him. Edward chuckled softly, shaking his head slowly. "I think these two should be left alone," he commented.

"I will have to agree," Bella answered as they walked away from the couple.

Bella looked over to see Charlie talking with a young woman. "Edward…" she started.

"She's another hybrid, Charlie rescued her from the camp," he told her.

Letting out an unneeded breath, she moved her hands over her husband's arms. "Bella, there's someone behind this. Someone who is not Alejandro, he's just a pawn. At least that's what this Danielle told us," he explained.

"Then who is?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

He glanced over at his children, letting out a heavy sigh. "Come, you must be thirsty," he told her.

"No, but I want to get rid of this red tint to my eyes," she replied.

Nodding his head slowly, Edward looked over at his children again. "Dad, go, we'll be fine," Renesmee insisted. Both chuckling, the couple disappeared into the forest to hunt.

After their hunt, they were in the middle of their meadow lying on their backs, staring at each other. Bella reached out, stroking her husband's jaw. Letting out a shaky breath, he leaned his cheek into her hand as he moved his hand along her arm. "I have missed you my love, two years is far too long to be without you," he said softly as he moved on top of her.

"Was I gone that long?" she asked.

There was silence between them. "Yes," he replied. Biting her lower lip, she moved her hand along his arm.

"I have missed out on so much with the twins. I can't believe how big they are already," she said softly.

"I know, it is incredible," he answered.

Resting his forehead against hers, he moved his fingers along her jaw. "I never gave up on finding you, my love. I thought of you all the time, night and day. After you disappeared, I returned to Vancouver for a year," he told her softly. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Why?" she asked.

He nuzzled her jaw gently. "Oh my love, I felt nothing but emptiness when you were taken away. I wanted nothing more than just to disappear into the earth when you were gone. I can't live in a world you don't exist, Bella. It's like telling me I have to give up life all over again. Why give up life when I was finally living it?" he asked.

"Edward…" she said softly.

She moved her hand over her husband's side with a sigh. "I'm here, I'm home," she said softly.

"Thanks to our children's stubbornness," he commented chuckling, making her laugh.

"They get that from you," she answered.

"On the contrary, they get it from you," he told her.

Bella shook her head slowly with a sigh. "I never want to be without you again," he said softly.

"You won't have to," she answered.

She sat up a little, leaning back on her hands. "Not anymore," she added. Moving up on her knees, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We'll defeat whoever is behind all this. We won't have to worry about this again," she said softly.

"That'll be a great day when this is all over," he murmured.

Nodding her head slowly, she smiled as Edward leaned forward kissing her deeply. Kissing him back, she buried her fingers into his hair as he moved her back onto the ground, holding her close.

After the couple's little reunion, they had to go back to the house to find out what was going to go on now that they knew that Alejandro wasn't the mastermind behind the plan.

Walking in, Edward had his arm around his wife's waist. "Charlie just filled us in on Danielle's story," Carlisle informed.

"Good…where is she?" Bella asked.

"She's upstairs resting. She hasn't slept since she was taken from her father," Charlie replied.

Bella smiled a little as she pulled Charlie close, kissing his forehead softly. "I'm happy you're home mom," Charlie told her.

"I'm happy to finally be home," she answered.

Renesmee stood on her other side, hugging her mother around the waist. "So what's the plan?" Emmett asked, his arms wrapped tightly around Rosalie's waist.

"We're going to need more information from the girl first," Marcus replied.

"Come on, she doesn't know anything else. She told you everything she knew grandfather," Charlie insisted.

Marcus looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow while Bella moved her hand up and down her son's back as she tried to comfort him. "What else is there besides pumping her for information?" the boy asked irritated.

"We need to find out who is behind this," Marcus replied.

Carlisle was rubbing his chin, nodding his head slowly. "We might have to get another spy from there. One that Alejandro would trust," he informed.

"The problem is, he apparently trusted Bella and me with everything, but since getting the other memories back it like erased the new memories," Emmett answered.

Bella rubbed her forehead with a sigh. "This just seems to get worse each day," she muttered. Edward kissed the top of his wife's head with a sigh.

"We'll figure something out," he answered.

She nodded her head slowly, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Where is this camp?" Marcus asked as he stared at a map of Washington.

"Here," Renesmee replied pointing to the spot.

Carlisle stared at the spot. "It's near the ferry site," he commented.

"That's not surprising, easier to hunt for whatever they are looking for that way," Marcus answered.

"But what are they after besides my children?" Bella demanded.

"Whoever this leader is, he goes after hybrid children," Danielle replied.

Walking in, she took out another map that was there. "I was taken from papa here," she told them, pointing to Houston.

"Your father is a vampire as well?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, he's taken care of me since my mother's death," she replied.

Bella stood next to the girl as she stared at the spot. "Were there others?" Esme asked.

"Many more from what I saw. Hybrid children of all age physicality's and mentalities. Whoever this is, he's going after them all. Except from what I hear, he's after Renesmee and Charlie the most," she explained.

"Why?" Edward asked.

She pushed a lock of hair over her shoulder. "Word about how when your wife was only a human and was able to stop a Volturi guard reached every vampire known in this world," she replied. She tapped her fingers on the table. "Papa told me the story many times," she added.

"What does that have to do with my children?" Bella asked.

"Your twins are the most powerful hybrids in the world," Danielle replied.

She looked at Charlie and Renesmee. "This vampire is wanting them to lead his army of hybrids," she informed.

"Why does he want an army of hybrids? What is he planning?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know, I just know he wants an army and that he wants these two to lead it," she replied.

Carlisle shook his head slowly. "Then they're going to have to continue with their training," he informed.

"Wait, you're not saying that you're going to let them fight," Edward commented.

"What other choice do we have?" Marcus asked.

"How about hiding them?" Edward answered frustrated.

Bella looked at her children with a sigh, putting her head in her hands. Jacob rested his hand on her shoulder while looking at the two older vampires. "So you're going to risk their lives?" he asked.

"They should learn how to defend themselves. We can't be there all the time. From the way it sounds, this vampire has been planning a war of his own. He's been waiting for Marcus to declare war, now that he has, he's setting his plans into motion. If we are to stop him, everyone needs to learn how to defend themselves," Carlisle explained.

The twins stayed beside their mother, who now had her arms wrapped protectively around her children. "Uncle Jasper?" Renesmee asked softly. Jasper looked at them.

"I will train you as much as I know," he answered.

"NO!" Edward roared slamming his hand on the table, the wood breaking under his hand.

He looked at his family with flaming eyes. "I am not about to risk my children's lives in this war! I am not going to let them get themselves killed over this!" he snapped.

"They have been fighting before they were born, Edward. Their lives have been in danger before and since their existence," Marcus answered.

"They would've been safe if Demetri would've just let us live our lives in the first place!" Edward snapped.

Bella grabbed onto her husband's arm. "Edward…" she said softly.

"I'm not about to lose my wife and my children all at once. No, I won't let it happen!" he snapped.

Alice bit her lower lip. "You have to let Jasper train them, Edward. If you don't…the outcome isn't to your liking," she said softly. Edward blocked her visions, instead he stormed out of the house. Biting her lower lip, Bella followed her husband out of the house.

Edward was staring out at the forest when she walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I don't like this anymore than you do Edward," she said softly. She stood in front of him, holding his hands. "Edward look at me," she insisted.

"I am not going to lose you or our children over this," he answered.

She shook her head slowly. "You won't, we're strong. Individually we are strong, but together we are almost invincible," she said softly. Resting his forehead against hers, he let out a shaky breath. She wrapped her arms around his back. "Edward, I'm just as terrified at the idea of losing you and the kids," she said softly.

Edward closed his eyes as he pulled her closer to him. Renesmee walked out and they pulled her into their embrace. Renesmee looked at her brother and gestured for him to come over. With a small sigh, the girl's twin walked over and joined the embrace. Bella clung to her family, closing her eyes tight as she just prayed that her family would survive this.


	13. Three Years Later: Given a Chance

Chapter 13: Three Years Later: Given a Chance

Edward was sitting in his piano room, playing one of his usual pieces when Bella walked in. Walking up behind her husband, she wrapped her arms around his torso. He continued playing as if she weren't there. "Edward, come back to me, my love. Where are you?" she asked softly.

"Trying to ignore the fact that it's been three years and we still haven't found out who is behind this army," Edward replied irritably.

Biting her lower lip, she rested her forehead against the side of his head as she moved her hand over his arm. "I know," she said softly. She nuzzled his neck gently. Edward paced in their room most of the night as he tried to come up with a plan. Slowly, ever so slowly, she was watching the man she fell in love with disappear. He was constantly worried and stressed. If he were human, she swore she would be seeing grays appear from all the stress he was putting upon himself.

Bella kissed behind his ear gently. "Edward, we're going to figure out what's going on," she said softly. She moved her hands over his arms. "Usually it's you comforting me," she commented.

"I'm just frustrated," he answered.

She kissed the back of his head as she held him close. "Just know that I love you so much," she said softly.

"I love you," he answered, moving is hands over her arms.

Bella kissed the side of his neck with a smile. Edward chuckled as he moved his head to the side, kissing her gently.

Later that day, Bella and Edward were walking together hand in hand through the forest. "See? It isn't so bad just relaxing for a little while," Bella commented. Chuckling softly, he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Alright, I see your point," he answered, kissing the side of her head.

Bella wrapped her arm around his back. "Have you thought about your talk with Jake?" she asked. He let out a small growl.

"No and I don't want to either," he answered.

She laughed a little, nuzzling her husband's shoulder. "Edward, he's a good choice for Nessie, you know this as well as I do," she commented.

"He's a mutt," he muttered.

"And Renesmee adores him," Bella answered.

She turned around, holding onto his hands as she started walking backwards. "Edward, if my father was still alive, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have approved of you," she commented.

"What parent would approve of their daughter falling in love with a vampire?" he asked chuckling.

She lightly hit his chest. "It is more than that, Edward. You're the kind of guy that all girls adore but every father doesn't want their daughters falling for," she answered. Edward chuckled lightly as he pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "Besides, Jake's not proposing. He wants to formally date our daughter," she insisted. He let out another growl.

"Bella…" he groaned.

"If you deny her the choice, she's going to sneak around and I know you don't want _that_ to happen," she commented.

Sighing, he rested his forehead against his wife's. "Bella…" he half-groaned, half-whined.

"Just give them a chance Edward. I might not like it either, but if I had to choose someone for Nessie it would be Jake because he's protected her since we came to Forks," she pointed out.

As he pondered his wife's words, he moved his hands over her arms. Just as he opened his mouth to speak they both lifted their heads. "Do you smell that?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he replied slowly.

"Fire," Bella whispered.

They darted down the path towards the smell of the fire.

Bella stopped with a gasp when she saw that a whole house was lit up in flames. "This isn't like any fire I've seen…" she whispered. Edward sniffed around the air.

"Someone's been here," he commented.

Biting her lower lip, they stared at the fire when she stalled. "What is it?" he asked.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

Edward listened closely when he heard it too. "That's a child!" Bella exclaimed running to the house.

"BELLA!" Edward shouted going after his wife.

Breaking through the window, Bella looked around when she could hear an infant's scream upstairs. Edward climbed in after her when they saw two bodies in the living room. One was a man lying dead on the couch. The other was a woman who was by the stairs, it looked like she was trying to climb up them when she was attacked. Edward bent down next to her limp body to find the bite marks. "Vampire," he told her.

Letting out a gasp, Bella backed up when a beam fell. "This place is about to collapse any second," he told her. Bella ran past him and up the stairs. "BELLA!" he shouted to her again.

Bella ran down the hall when she saw a vampire standing in a nursery. The vampire was holding a wailing child in his arms. "What are you doing?" she hissed. The vampire looked up with a growl, his eyes black. Running over, she took the screaming child from the vampire's arms just as Edward pinned him to the floor.

"Get the baby out," Edward told her.

Edward grabbed a hold of the vampire, dragging him out of the house just as it started caving in.

Bella was standing outside, her face covered in soot from the ash when Edward threw the vampire on the ground. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"None of your business," the vampire hissed.

Edward grabbed a hold of the vampire's head. "Are you an ally of Alejandro's or Marcus's?" he demanded. The vampire hissed and just started laughing.

"Why did you attack this family?" Bella ordered.

Edward was listening to the vampire's thoughts before looking at his wife. "He's one of Alejandro's followers," he informed. Bella tried to hush the fussing child in her arms as she looked at the vampire.

"You won't be able to defeat this hybrid army, no matter how many ally's you bring together," the vampire laughed.

"What is your name?" Edward ordered.

"What does it matter?" the vampire answered.

Bella was kneeling on the ground with the child lying back on the blanket he was wrapped in, checking to make sure he wasn't injured in any shape or form. "You won't be able to defeat this army, it is the greatest army ever created," the vampire laughed, "wait until my master hears this. Your meddling in his plans have gone far enough!"

"Who is your master?" Edward demanded.

He searched the vampire's mind, but he had that part blocked from him. "Dammit," Edward hissed. They could hear the fire trucks coming and Bella stood up with the child in her arms. "Who do you work for?" Edward demanded. Instead of answering, the vampire threw Edward off his back and lunged at Bella. Edward recovered quickly tackling the vampire around the waist. Quickly grabbing a hold of the vampire's head, he snapped it off and dragged the head and the body into the forest to burn it.

Bella watched as Edward threw the match onto the body before they looked back at the now pitch black smoke in the distance. He looked down at the child in his mate's arms. "Is he alright?" he asked.

"Yea, he's fine," she replied looking at the now sleeping child.

Edward stroked the top of the child's head. "My father knew them, the Elliot couple," he commented. Bella bit her lower lip.

"Is there a family we can take him to?" she asked.

Sighing, he shook his head slowly. "No…come on…" he said softly as he led them back home.

Arriving back at the house, they saw the family standing outside having heard the news on the television of the horrific fire. "What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Vampire attack father," Edward replied.

Bella cradled the child in her arms. "He was the only one who survived," she put in. Esme walked over and looked at the child in Bella's arms.

"Lena and Rick were the sweetest couple in Forks," Esme said softly.

"What's going to happen to the baby?" Renesmee asked.

Bella looked at the child in her arms as she walked over to Rosalie. Rosalie stared at Bella with a quizzical look. "Rose, out of everyone in this family…I know the one thing you would give anything for, even your beauty as you told me… you wanted to have the experience of being a mother," she commented. Rosalie for once was completely silent, her eyes growing wide at Bella's words. Emmett stood behind his wife, his hands on her shoulders as Bella placed the sleeping infant into Rosalie's arms.

"Bella…" Rosalie trailed off in disbelief.

"I know how much you want this, Rose," Bella answered, "and we all know that you're probably one of the best choices to raise him."

Rosalie smiled, her eyes misty with tears she wish she could cry. "Thank you," she said softly before hugging Bella with her free arm. Bella hugged her back with a smile before Rosalie went inside with the baby in her arms. Emmett gave Bella a huge smile.

"Thanks Bells, you have no idea how happy you have just made her," he commented before going inside.

Edward kissed the side of his wife's head with a smile, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist. "Dad…" Renesmee started, making her father look over at her. Edward sighed as he rested his cheek on the top of his daughter's head.

"Only dating Ness, nothing more right now I can't handle more," he told her.

She smiled as she hugged him tight. "Thank you daddy, I promise it's going slow," she answered before she ran off to find Jacob. Bella laughed a little, shaking her head.

"I know this isn't the end that we have a long way to go yet," she commented.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "I know," he answered.


	14. The Master

Chapter 14: The Master

Bella was standing by the window watching as Charlie and Danielle were flirting with each other. The girl was giggling up a storm while her son was putting a flower in her hair. "He's becoming a sweet talker like his father," she commented looking at Edward. Edward chuckled with a shrug.

"I don't try to be a sweet-talker love," he answered.

"You didn't have to try," she told him.

Laughing softly, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm happy to see our children happy," she said softly. Resting his forehead against hers, he moved his hands up and down her arms.

"Alright, I have to admit, letting Renesmee and Jacob date wasn't such a bad idea after all," he told her.

Smiling, Bella kissed his chest when Alice walked into the kitchen with wide eyes. "Alice, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Where's Carlisle?" she asked worriedly.

"He left a few minutes ago after he got a phone call from the hospital," Esme replied.

Alice let out a gasp. "No! We have to stop him!" she exclaimed.

"Why what's going on?" Esme asked.

Alice looked at Edward and he could see the pure horror in her eyes. "What did you see?" he asked, the fear evident in his voice.

"He's here," she said softly.

"Who's here?" Edward asked.

"The hybrid army's Master. He wants to "talk" to Carlisle about how we meddled into his plans," she replied.

Edward stared at her with a shocked expression on his face when he realized what she was implying. The petite vampire grabbed a hold of Edward's arms. "You have to stop him Edward, you have to!" she insisted, her voice small and sounding terrified.

"Why, what's going to happen Alice?" he asked.

Alice reached up, pressing her hands against his temple. Edward let out a hiss as her visions entered is mind.

**~Flash~**

_**He watched as Carlisle stood in front of a dark figure. "Ah…Carlisle Cullen, what an honor," the figure said with an obvious sneer.**_

**~Flash~**

_**Carlisle was pinned to the ground by several hybrids. "This will show your family what happens when they meddle in with my business," the vampire hissed.**_

_**"NO!" Carlisle shouted before a hybrid grabbed a hold of his head.**_

**~End Flashes~**

Edward backed up with wide eyes. "NO!" he shouted, startling everyone around him. Looking over at Bella, she bit her lower lip in fear of what he had to say. "Get Emmett and Jasper, we need to get to Carlisle," he told his wife. Nodding she hurried outside to get Emmett and Jasper.

"What's happening?" Esme asked, having heard everything.

"We have to find Carlisle," Alice replied.

Esme watched as the rest of the family was beginning to leave and she hurried over to Edward, grabbing a hold of her son's arm. "Edward, talk to me, what's going on? Please," she begged softly. Hearing the persistence and the worry in her voice, he turned around to look at his mother.

Keeping his lips pursed, he held onto her shoulders gently, but firmly. "He's walking into a trap," he told her. Esme's eyes widened in horror at her son's words.

"No…no! I have lost him once. I'm not losing him again!" she exclaimed.

Before Edward could react, Esme escaped from his grip and out the door. "MOM!" he shouted.

"Let's get after her before the hybrids get her too!" Emmett answered.

"Let's go, Jasper track her," Edward answered.

"On it," Jasper answered as they took off out of the house to find their parents.

Running down the trail, Jasper was able to catch Carlisle and Esme's scents easily. "They went this way!" Jasper called out before they went down a fork in the road. Jasper and Edward were neck to neck in the sprint to getting to Carlisle and Esme before it was too late.

The further they ran, the stronger the scent came. Alice suddenly let out a gasp. "They've got Esme!" she shrieked.

"No they don't!" Edward exclaimed as he jumped over a log that was right in front of him, landing on a hybrid that was on his mother.

Jasper went right over the top of Edward, grabbing a hold of the hybrid that had a hold of Carlisle's head. Edward had the hybrid pinned when the create tried snapping at his hand. Hissing, he yanked his hand back before grabbing a hold of the person's head and began twisting it.

Before he could react, two more hybrids jumped on his back, grabbing a hold of his arms. He let out a shout as he felt them pulling on his arms, trying to rip them off when Emmett grabbed one hybrid, throwing him against a tree, giving Edward the chance to fling the other vampire over his shoulder. Spinning around, Edward grabbed a hybrid that was in mid-jump to tackle Bella to the ground. Edward let out a hiss as a hybrid bit his shoulder. Letting out a small growl, he grabbed the boy like creature off his back, throwing him across the field.

Running over to Carlisle, Edward grasped Carlisle's forearm and pulled him up. "Breaking your own rules father?" Edward asked as they stood back to back.

"It was a dumb decision on my part son," Carlisle answered with a half-grin.

Edward's shoulder was still throbbing from the bite he had received. "Are you alright son?" Carlisle asked.

"Just another day as a Cullen," Edward replied with a half-grin.

Chuckling, Carlisle looked at the army that had begun to form around them. Everyone stopped by evil, cackling laughter from on top of a tree. "You Cullens are so easy to reel in," the vampire sneered.

Looking up, Bella let out a small gasp when she saw a pair of red eyes staring at her. The vampire snapped his fingers and all the hybrids jumped on the Cullens, pinning them all to the ground. "GET OFF!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett stop struggling it'll only get worse!" Alice exclaimed.

Emmett let out a growl as the hybrids kept him pinned to the ground. The vampire jumped from his tree, landing right in front of Bella. The hybrids grabbed a hold of her arms, pulling her up onto her knees. "So…Isabella Swan-Cullen, we meet again," the vampire commented. He took a lock of her hair and held it up to his nose.

He had deep red eyes, chin-length black hair, and dark brown skin. He was wearing black boots, cargo pants, and a black t-shirt. Bella was staring at the vampire with a quizzical look. "Beautiful as ever if I may say," he said with a sneer.

"You just stay away from her!" Edward snapped.

The vampire chuckled softly before Bella pulled her hair from the vampire's grasp. "What do you want with us?" she demanded.

"You were always rushing into things," he commented.

"Who the hell are you?" Emmett demanded.

The vampire sighed as he shook his head slowly. "I am surprised you two don't remember your old master," he commented. Emmett glared at him.

"Enlighten us," Emmett answered with a glare.

The vampire chuckled softly. "My name is Joham, and I am here to tell everyone that Marcus's ruling is done for. My ruling is about to be…" he started before he was knocked off his feet. Bella smiled when she recognized a russet wolf standing over the vampire.

"Nessie Jake?" she asked.

The wolf nodded before the rest of the pack came out of their hiding places, knocking the hybrids off the family. Jumping to his feet, Edward grabbed a hold of Bella's arm when Joham grabbed Jacob by his throat, easily throwing the wolf aside. "JAKE!" Bella shouted when the wolf fell to the ground. Joham jumped up into a tree, glaring down at the fight in front of him.

"This is far from over. You will learn your lessons soon enough," he hissed.

He let out a growl, which made the hybrids disperse and run from the army. "DAMMIT!" Emmett shouted when Joham took off with the rest of the hybrids. Jacob shook before getting back up on his feet. Suddenly they heard Rosalie let out a small shriek and they saw the realization in her eyes.

"Dale!" Rosalie gasped before running back home.

"ROSIE!" Emmett shouted before chasing after his wife.

Bella looked at her husband when the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Charlie! Nessie!" she gasped before they started running back home.

When they arrived home, they saw that their home was in total ruins. "NO!" they heard Rosalie scream at the top of her lungs. Jacob ran out in his torn off jeans, having turned back into his human form.

"NESSIE!" he shouted running into the house.

Bella looked around when she saw the Cullen cuff Charlie always wore sitting on the floor with Nessie's necklace with the Cullen crest and Quileute symbol sitting next to it. Reaching down she picked it up as she looked around. "He took them…" she whispered. Edward walked in to find his wife standing there with their children's crests.

"Bella…" he started.

Falling to her knees, she suddenly felt like someone had taken a hot dagger and plunged it into her chest. "He took my babies!" she exclaimed. Edward kneeled down on the floor, hugging his wife close as he felt nothing but anger pierce through his being. He looked over at Jacob as he walked in.

"Get your pack together, I'm going to call Marcus. Joham wants this war to start, he's getting his wish!" he hissed.


	15. Battle Plan

Chapter 15: Battle Plan

Edward was watching as Bella was crying tearless sobs as she curled up in the fetal position on their bed with her children's cuff and necklace in her hands. He gripped the doorframe to the point it cracked under his strength. "Edward?" Carlisle called, resting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"This bastard has hurt my family for the last time, Carlisle," he muttered.

He pulled away and went to head downstairs when he saw Emmett comforting a distraught Rosalie. Emmett's eyes were black with fury as he held his sobbing wife close. Seeing that Edward had a plan, he kissed her forehead tenderly. "I'm going to get our son back, Rosie, I promise," he whispered before placing her down on the couch she was lying on.

Walking down the stairs, Edward looked over at Jasper who was comforting a distraught Alice. "Jasper, we need your fighting skills," he informed. Jasper kissed the side of his wife's head before standing up.

"What's your plan?" Jasper asked.

"We split up, we go to every vampire coven we know asking for the assistance. No…begging. We start from the Denali's and then branch out," Edward explained.

"Who will start where?" Carlisle asked.

Edward stood in front of the maps they had lying on the table. "Carlisle, you need to go to Marcus and explain what has happened. His army will be of great use," Edward explained. Carlisle nodded his head slowly. "I'll take the Denali coven. Jasper…" he started.

"I know where to go, Peter and Charlotte will be able to help. Whether or not if I can sneak by without Maria catching me is another story. I'm sure she's wanting a piece of the action," Jasper commented.

"But for which side?" Carlisle asked.

"Definitely wouldn't be our side," Jasper replied.

He tapped his fingers on the table. "But I'm sure I can find some allies of vampires that I had released during my time as Maria's second in command to gain more followers for our cause," he informed.

"Good. Emmett, do you know anyone?" Edward asked.

Emmett was rubbing his chin as he stared at the map. "During mine and Rosie's time away from the coven, we came across a French coven. They became our allies so I think I can head that way," he replied.

"You speak French?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrow.

Emmett gave him a small glare. "Just because I act like an idiot doesn't mean I am one," he answered.

"Right, sorry. So we have plans thought out, let's do it," Edward commented.

Carlisle nodded his head slowly as they grabbed their keys off the hook. Edward got into his Volvo while Emmett jumped into his jeep. Carlisle climbed into his BMW while Jasper walked over to the motorcycle that sat on the other side of the garage. "We're going with you," Bella informed when she was suddenly next to Edward. The girls joined their husbands in or on their vehicles.

"Better hold tight darlin, this is going to be some ride," Jasper commented.

Revving up the bike, he sped off down the trail with the rest of the family going behind him.

When they reached the Canadian border, Edward and Bella got out of the car and Edward hid his car. "Now what?" she asked.

"We run the rest of the way," he replied.

Holding onto her husband's hand when they heard a growl. Looking over, they saw Jacob stepping out. "Jake you should stay here," Bella insisted. The wolf shook his head with a small growl before looking at Edward.

"You're not part of this family yet, Jacob," Edward answered.

"What's he saying?" Bella asked.

Edward stared at the wolf in front of him. "He feels that since he and Nessie are meant to be, that he should be coming with us," he replied.

"Jake…this is dangerous," Bella insisted.

The wolf huffed, making Edward chuckle a little. "He's going to come with us whether we want him to or not," he told her. Sighing, she nodded her head slowly.

"Let's go," she answered as they took off to Alaska.

In the hybrid army camp, Renesmee was sitting in a corner when she could hear baby Dale's screams in another tent. "You monsters! He's only a baby what are you doing to him?" she exclaimed.

"Calm yourself young one, the child will not be harmed," Joham answered as he entered the camp.

Spinning around, the seventeen-year-old looking hybrid glared at the vampire before her. "What do you want with him? He's only an infant. He isn't even a hybrid he's completely human!" she hissed.

"Oh but you see young one, the child is a mere pawn. He's always been a pawn. I know everything about your precious family. I know all about them from their backgrounds down to their very weaknesses. Your "aunt" as you call her…always desired to have a child. So…why not give her what she wanted only to take it away from her?" Joham answered with a sneer.

Renesmee glared at him. "You're a monster! Dale's only a child!" she hissed, disgusting with the vampire.

"War is never easy," he told her.

She continued to glare. "Where's my brother?" she demanded.

"He's safe. Don't worry, I have no plans of hurting my two favorites," he commented as he stroked Renesmee's cheek.

She jerked her head away with a hiss. "Why are you doing all of this?" she demanded.

"I want control of the world. You see, I take what matters the most to your precious family, I can easily see that your grandfather will give into my demands," Joham answered.

"Don't underestimate my family, especially when it comes to us! You have no idea what kind of allies we have!" she snapped.

"Besides that wolf pack? Please," Joham scoffed.

Renesmee felt the bile rise in her throat. "Let me tend to Dale, please? He's only a baby, he wants someone to comfort him, to let him know he's okay. He's not going to run away he can't even crawl yet let alone run away," she insisted. Joham sighed, extremely annoyed with the girl before him.

"If you insist…Trisha, bring this girl the child," he called out.

A second later the wailing infant was brought into the room and Renesmee took the baby from her arms. Hushing him quietly, she rocked him back and forth in her arms until he began to calm down. "You won't get away with this Joham. My brother, Danielle, and I won't join your army. We would rather die than do so," she hissed.

Chuckling evilly, the vampire shook his head slowly. "We shall see, my dear, we shall see," he answered.


	16. The Showdown

Chapter 16: The Showdown

Three days passed, three days since they were kidnapped from their home and all they could do was wait for work that their families were looking for them.

Renesmee bit her lower lip as she sat down, cradling baby Dale in her arms. Dale let out a little noise, his piercing blue eyes looking up at his "cousin". "Psst," she heard a voice hiss. Looking around, Renesmee slowly stood up.

"Who's there?" she answered quietly.

She let out a gasp when someone landed behind her. In a flash Dale was in his bassinet and she was crouched in front of the infant with a hiss. "I mean no harm," the intruder insisted, his hands raised.

The first thing Renesmee noticed was that he was also a hybrid. He had black hair that went past his shoulders and pulled back into a braid and tweak colored eyes. He had on mud caked sneakers, torn, worn jeans, a dirty white t-shirt, and a gray over shirt.

Renesmee was staring at the hybrid. "Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded. He kept his hands up in the surrender gesture.

"I mean you no harm. My name is Nahuel and I am here to help you escape," he replied.

She glanced at the sleeping child in the bassinet as she slowly stood up. "Why would you want to help me?" she asked.

"I am an ally, not an enemy to your family," he replied.

"I don't believe you," she told him.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. You are my father's enemy and I am his enemy as well for not joining him," he answered.

Renesmee stared for a minute. "Before we escape, I want my ring back," she told Nahuel.

"Rings can be replaced let's go," he told her, "your brother and his girlfriend are waiting."

"You don't understand! That's Jake's mother's ring, I have to get it back," She insisted.

Nahuel stared as Renesmee lifted Dale up from his bassinet.

Renesmee snuck out of her tent with the baby in her arms when Nahuel grabbed a hold of her arm. "Where are my parents?" she asked.

"They're on their way," he replied.

Renesmee hurried into Joham's tent and found her ring sitting on his desk. She handed Dale over to Nahuel before hurrying over to grab her ring when Joham grabbed her wrist. "Just when you thought you could escape," he said with a sneer.

"Let go of me!" Renesmee hissed.

She looked over at Nahuel. "Get Dale out! GET HIM OUT!" she shouted. She grabbed a hold of Joham's arm, throwing him over her shoulder with a shout. Jumping up, the vampire grabbed a hold of Renesmee's throat.

"Teach you a lesson you little…" he started.

Renesmee fell to the ground when a large mass crashed into Joham, knocking him off his face. Her brown eyes lit up when she saw who had saved her. "Jake!" she exclaimed. The russet colored wolf stood in front of her with a loud growl.

"You think a single wolf will save you?" Joham answered with a sneer.

Edward jumped down from his own hiding place with a growl. "You have gone too far!" he snapped. Renesmee gasped when Emmett stood in front of Nahuel with a hiss, his eyes completely black.

"Uncle Em no!" she exclaimed.

Nahuel held the child out, placing him into Emmett's arms. Rosalie was suddenly by Emmett's side, taking the baby into her arms. "Take him and go, run now," Emmett told his wife. Rosalie took off into the forest with Dale. The hybrids came out of their hiding places, surrounding the Cullen family. Bella was beside her daughter, her arm tightly around her waist.

"You can't escape, Edward. Your darling family's ruling over this world is at an end," Joham stated with a sneer.

Edward chuckled evilly at the hybrid army leader. "And my answer to that is…you're wrong," he answered. Emmett let out a loud whistle when Renesmee grabbed Nahuel's arm, pulling him into their little circle. Jacob stood beside Renesmee, his eyes shifting back and forth when vampires from all over started coming out of their hiding places. "You may have a hybrid army, Joham, but we have allies from all over the world who are willing to come to our aid," Edward informed.

Joham let out a hiss when Carlisle and Esme walked out with Marcus, Charlie, Danielle, and their army of vampires. Jasper and Alice walked out on the other side with Jasper's two friends and then their large coven of vampires. Edward and Bella were grinning from ear to ear. "You lose Joham," Bella commented.

"No, I won't lose this!" he hissed before he signaled for his army to attack.

Edward lunged at him, but Joham grabbed his arm, twisting it. "DAD!" Renesmee screamed. She ran over, jumping on the vampire's back. "Get off my dad!" she snapped as she tried twisting his head. The vampire hissed as he grabbed her arm, throwing her onto her back. Jacob let out a snarl as he leaped forward, grabbing Joham's arm and threw him off Edward. Two hybrids jumped on the wolf's back, attempting to bite him. "NO!" Renesmee screamed as she jumped one hybrid by the head while Jacob rolled onto his back to get the hybrid off him.

Bella ducked as a hybrid aimed at her head. Charlie ran over and Bella ducked so he could jump over her and tackle the girl to the ground. Danielle grabbed the girl's arms while Charlie grabbed her legs. Seeing that her husband needed help, Bella ran over and threw the boy hybrid that was on Edward's back, throwing him into a tree. Joham let out a hiss as he grabbed a hold of Bella's hair before kneeing her in the stomach.

Attempting to pull Joham off his wife, Edward was thrown onto his back. "BELLA!" Edward shouted when Marcus grabbed Joham, throwing him off his daughter.

"Ah Marcus, how nice of you to join the show," he sneered.

"Your tyranny is at an end," Marcus answered.

"No! Your ruling over this world is over," Joham snapped.

He sneered as the two vampires circled each other. Bella got up, standing next to Marcus. "No, let me handle him you go help Renesmee and Charlie," he told his daughter.

"Marcus…" she trailed off.

"Go, please," Marcus answered.

He touched her face gently with a smile before she hurried over to her children. Joham let out a snarl as he ran and tackled Marcus to the ground.

Bella grabbed Renesmee by the back of her shirt, pulling her down as a hybrid was about to jump at her child's head. Both women stood back up. "Find your brother, remember how I told you guys never to use your combined gifts?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Renesmee replied before throwing a hybrid across the field.

"Well now is the time to disobey that rule Nessie," she insisted.

Renesmee nodded. "CHARLIE!" she shouted for her twin. Charlie ran over and she grabbed a hold of her twin's hand. "Ready?" she asked.

"Been ready," he replied.

A crossbreed went to attack them when they threw their hands up, their eyes were glowing fluorescent white, throwing him backwards. They saw several of the hybrids on top of Emmett, attempting to tear him apart. They held their hands up and they were knocked off him as if a boulder had ran into them. Emmett stood up with a grin before running over to Jasper.

Edward was struggling against one of the actual vampires that had joined Joham's army when they heard a vampire let out a scream of pain. They looked over to see a vampire collapsing to the ground, unmoving. His eyes were wide open and blank. The hybrid before him started laughing. Edward stood up with wide eyes. Jasper an over to the vampire before looking at Edward with wide eyes. "He's dead," he told his brother.

"Impossible," Edward said quietly in shock.

Bella was fighting off any hybrid of vampire that was trying to get to the twins. Marcus finally had Joham pinned to the ground. "Jacob!" he called to the werewolf. The wolf ran over and grabbed a hold of Joham's head.

"I'm telling you Marcus, your ruling is at an…" he started.

He was unable to finish his sentence when Jacob tore off his head.

Edward threw a hybrid over his back when he saw the hybrid killing off allies one by one. All she did was raise her hands and black electricity went from her fingers and into the enemy's body. Edward's eyes widened in horror when he saw where she was heading. "BELLA!" he shouted jumping to his feet.

Bella turned around when she heard her husband call for her and saw a hybrid standing in front of her. "Now that your father called my father, I think I should repay your father the favor," she said with a sneer.

"BELLA!" Edward shouted again as he tried to run to her but he was blocked.

The twins were thrown apart from several vampires jumping on them to stop their connection. "Say bye, bye to mommy," the hybrid hissed.

"NO!" Edward shouted as he struggled to get free.

"MOM!" Renesmee and Charlie shouted.


	17. A Sacrifice

Chapter 17: A Sacrifice

Bella had her eyes closed waiting for the blast to hit her, but it never came. Opening her eyes again, she let out a gasp of horror. "MARCUS!" she shouted as she grabbed onto him before he hit the ground.

Edward had thrown the vampires off him and went to tackle the girl while Bella was sitting on the ground with Marcus. "Marcus…" she trailed off. Marcus opened his eyes and a small smile graced his lips.

"Il mio una piccola…" he said softly. (My little one.)

Bella bit her lower lip as she hugged him. "That wasn't meant for you," she told him.

"I told you once…I would do anything to keep you safe," Marcus answered.

She nodded her head slowly when she could see the light starting to fade from his eyes. "Marcus you can't leave us," she insisted gripping him. Marcus stared up at her.

"I have no fear of death," he said softly.

He stroked her cheek gently before gesturing for her to come closer so he could whisper into her ear. Doing so, Bella listened o what he had to say before pulling away. "I'll tell him," she answered. Marcus smiled softly at her.

"Ti amo mia figlia," he told her quietly.

Bella let out a small sob as she rested her forehead against his. "I love you too papa," she answered as she held onto him. When he fell limp, her dry sobs took over her. Edward kneeled beside her, pulling her into a hug. Charlie and Renesmee also kneeled beside their mother, both hugging her tight.

"Let's get him home, so he can get a proper burial," Carlisle informed.

Nodding her head slowly, Bella slowly stood up from the ground as Emmett and Jasper walked over and they put Marcus's body on the makeshift stretcher they had made. Alice and Esme hurried over, embracing their distraught sister or daughter before they all started for home.

When they arrived for home, Carlisle had a pyre built in the backyard before Marcus was placed on the pyre. Sniffling, Bella placed her hand on Marcus's cheek. "Be at peace with Didyme, papa," she said softly. She gripped his hand with a shaky breath. "And thank you, for everything," she said softly before climbing down.

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist as Carlisle lit the pyre on fire. Bella bit her lower lip as the caught fire immediately. Nahuel stood beside them with a sad sigh. "I am terribly sorry for your loss," he told them.

"We just killed your father and your sister," Renesmee commented.

Nahuel shook his head slowly. "They only shared my genes. They weren't truly my family. I have an aunt back at home, who I am sure is worried sick. I had to come though. I heard that the Cullens were looking for allies all around to help stop the hybrid army Joham was creating," he explained. Bella reached over, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He rested his hand on hers with a comforting smile. "What will happen now?" Renesmee asked. Jacob wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist, kissing the side of her head gently.

"We live," Bella answered quietly.

Looking over at Carlisle, she cleared her throat as she walked over to him. "Carlisle…Marcus had one final request," she informed.

"And what was that?" Carlisle asked gently.

Letting out a deep breath, she looked at the man she felt was a second father to her. "Marcus wants you to take over Volterra. If there was one vampire in this world that could keep the vampires in line and yet be respected, it would be you and Esme," she explained. Carlisle stared in disbelief.

"I'm not sure if I am able to do that, Bella," he answered.

"He believed you could. I believe you can," Bella told him softly.

Esme rested her hand on her husband's arm, staring up at him. Sighing, he wrapped his arm around his back before they looked at the burning pyre. "It would be an honor to be serving in Marcus's place," he said softly. Bella smiled a little as she hugged them both.

"We love you sweetheart, don't you ever forget how much we love you," Esme told her.

"I know," Bella answered, hugging her back.

Edward moved his hand over Bella's back comfortingly, kissing the top of her head. Turning around, Bella hugged Edward as tight as she could. "I love you Bella, so much," he whispered.

"And I love you, Edward," she answered quietly.

He kissed the top of her head again.

Once the fire died down, Emmett and Jasper put out the rest of the flame so that way it wouldn't catch the rest of the forest on fire. The rest of the family put the ashes into a grave.

As much as it hurt Bella to know that the vampire she had known as her father since she was five was gone, she also knew he was at peace. He was with Didyme and he had told her that he would give his life for her if it meant to keep her safe. Marcus gave his life for Bella like Renee and Charlie did years ago to make sure Bella was safe.

The night grew on and Bella was still standing out by the grave when Edward came out. "Bella, it is getting late love," he said softly as he stood behind her. She glanced at him with a sad sigh.

"I just can't believe he's gone," she whispered.

Edward kissed the side of her head as he hugged her close. "I know," he answered. He moved his hand over her arm comfortingly. "He was a good vampire, a good man," he murmured.

"He was," she answered.

She let out a shaky breath before holding onto Edward's hands. "Just hold me?" she asked softly.

"A request that you never have to make my love," he answered.

They sat down on the ground and Edward held Bella close as she dry sobbed into his chest. He just sat on the ground with her, rocking her back and forth in his arms as he hummed his lullaby to her.


	18. Epilogue: Perfect Eternity

Epilogue: Perfect Eternity

Bella was lying on her side with a book in front of her when Edward walked in, lying behind his wife. "Wuthering Heights again love?" he asked.

"You can't beat a good book," she answered with a half smile.

Chuckling, he kissed the back of her shoulder while he rested his hand over her waist. "So where is everyone?" she asked.

"Renesmee and Jacob are on their way here," he replied.

Putting the bookmark into her book, Bella lied back on the bed smiling up at her husband. Edward rested his forehead against hers with a smile.

It had been five years since Joham's army had been defeated. Emmett and Rosalie had hunted down and destroyed Alejandro before he could create another army. So, now everyone was at peace.

Two months after the defeat, Carlisle and Esme took their place as the new "royal leaders" of the vampire world. They received phone calls and emails from the, as well as the usual trips to visit.

A year after that, Renesmee and Jacob got married after Edward reluctantly gave his blessing for the union. Since the wedding, they had been staying in La Push on the reservation, where the Cullens were now welcomed.

Charlie married Danielle two years ago and they were still living in the Cullen home. It brought joy to Bella's silent heart to see her children as happy as she was.

They looked up when the door opened and Dale ran in. "UNCA EWARW! AUNTIE BEWWA!" he shouted jumping on the bed, making them laugh.

"What are you doing buddy?" Edward asked, messing up Dale's blond curls.

"No," he told his uncle, irritated.

Bella laughed as she sat up. "Come here cutie," she said smiling, kissing his forehead. Dale grinned as he sat in his aunt's lap.

"Emmett Dale!" they heard Rosalie call.

"What?" they heard Emmett answer.

Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh. "Not you Em," she answered, "the other one."

"What did you do Dale?" Bella asked.

"Noting," the boy replied.

They looked up when Rosalie stood in the doorway. "There you are," she said with a sigh as she walked over to the toddler.

"What did he do?" Edward asked chuckling.

"He's trying to sneak away from his bath," Rosalie replied.

"No bat," Dale insisted as he grabbed a hold of the bedpost.

"Yes," Rosalie answered.

Bella was laughing as she watched as her "sister" pried the boy's fingers off the bed post. "At least I didn't have to go through that for very long with Charlie or Nessie," she quipped.

"Ha, ha, ha, funny Bella real funny," Rosalie answered.

"You wanted to be a mama," Bella pointed out.

"I love being a mama, I just don't like his tantrums like this," Rosalie answered.

They watched, laughing as Dale kept trying to grab anything and everything he could so Rosalie couldn't put him in the tub. "Do you still want one Alice?" they heard Rosalie call downstairs. Bella was laughing hysterically, lying back on the bed with her hand over her eyes.

"Well if she and Jasper go that route, I hope it's a boy. Lord knows one Alice is enough," Edward commented.

"I heard that!" Alice called.

Bella was smiling, biting her lower lip. "I'm glad we got our two when we did," he commented.

"I am too," she answered.

He lied back down on his side, caressing her waist gently. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," Bella answered.

Smiling, Edward kissed her gently, his hand on the side of her neck. Kissing him back, she rested her hand on his arm. "Okay bad timing as always," they heard Charlie comment. Pulling away, they looked over at their son. He was standing in the doorway with his hand over his eyes.

"Charlie it's just kissing," Bella said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but it's my parents kissing," Charlie answered.

Bella raised her eyebrow. "What is it Charlie?" she asked.

"Nessie and Jake are here," he replied before leaving the room.

Smiling, Bella got up from the bed and went to greet her daughter.

Walking outside, Bella walked over and hugged Renesmee tight once she was out of the car. "It's so good to see you," Bella told her.

"It's good to see you too mom. Should come visit more often than once every few months," Renesmee quipped.

"I would if I could stand the smell of dog," Bella quipped, winking at Jacob.

Jacob laughed a little. "Our smell isn't as bad as yours," he answered before hugging his mother-in-law. Bella smiled as she patted his back.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good, very good," he replied.

Edward held his hand out. "Good to see you Jake," he commented.

"Edward," he answered, shaking his hand.

Renesmee smiled, hugging her father tight. Edward kissed the top of his daughter's head, stroking her hair. "Let's get out of the snow," Bella commented as she looked at the snow that began to fall.

"Wait, we can't leave the presents in the car," Renesmee insisted as she opened the back of the rabbit.

"Shopping? My Renesmee?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrow.

The girl rolled her eyes. "It's different with holidays," she insisted. Jacob wrapped his arm around his wife's waist before they went inside. Edward held Bella's hand as they went into the house.

Alice skipped over, embracing them both. "Nice to see you guys," she told them.

"Hi Aunt Alice," Renesmee answered, hugging her back.

The family greeted the couple when they heard little feet run down the stairs. "Dale don't run!" Rosalie called.

"NESSIE!" the boy exclaimed, throwing his arms around his cousin's waist.

"Hey kiddo," Renesmee answered smiling as she lifted him up, hugging him.

"Hey let me see my favorite niece," Emmett commented as he walked in.

Once Danielle took Dale, Emmett grabbed Renesmee around the waist, swinging her around. "Jake, nice to see ya," Emmett commented, shaking Jacob's hand once he put the girl down.

"Emmett," he answered.

He nodded to Jasper. "Jasper," he said in greeting.

"Jacob," Jasper answered.

The family had moved into the living room where they were watching a Christmas movie for the sake of putting Dale to sleep when there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Rosalie asked, glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece. Alice suddenly let out a gasp ran over to the door, throwing it open.

"Carlisle! Esme!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around them.

Carlisle chuckled as he was holding Alice close. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked as they let her go.

"We came to visit our family. It gets lonely in Volterra without family," Esme replied.

Bella hurried over, hugging them tight. "Merry Christmas," Carlisle added chuckling as he hugged Edward when he got closer.

"Merry Christmas to you too father," Edward answered, patting his back.

Bella held onto Esme's hand. "Come inside, we were watching a movie," she commented. Dale suddenly jumped off Emmett's lap when he saw who it was.

"Gamma! Gampa!" he exclaimed as he hugged his grandparents tight.

"Hello sweetheart," Esme cooed as she hugged him gently.

Carlisle kissed the top of his head. "Welcome home," Jasper said smiling.

"It's great to be home," Esme answered smiling as they embraced all their children and grandchildren.

"Movie gamma!" Dale said excitedly, pulling on his grandmother's arm.

Esme laughed as they went to sit down. "How are things in Volterra?" Edward asked as he sat next to Carlisle.

"All is calm son, all is calm," Carlisle answered, patting his back.

Edward smiled before looking over at Bella to see her standing there with a smile on her face. Getting up, in vampire speed he was behind his wife. "What are you thinking about my love?" he asked in her ear. She let out a sigh as she moved her hands over his arms.

"How lucky I am," she answered.

"Oh?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "You saved me in so many ways Edward," she said softly. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You saved me, Bella, you always saved me," he answered.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered smiling.

"Are you guys coming?" Danielle asked as she sat next to Charlie, snuggling up to him.

Edward chuckled as he held his wife's hand as they went back into the living room. Renesmee was curled up against Jacob's side while Charlie was holding Danielle close. Dale was falling asleep in Emmett's lap while Rosalie was stroking the boy's hair. Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Esme's waist, the side of his head resting against hers. Jasper and Alice were cuddled up on the couch acting while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Edward and Bella climbed over the back of the couch. Edward was sitting by Renesmee while Bella sat next to Charlie. As they were sitting in the comfortable silent, they couldn't help but think of how lucky they truly were. They were all a family and they all had someone that loved them. Edward kissed the side of his wife's head. "Forever mine," he whispered.

"As you are mine," she answered as they fell in their comfortable silence once more.

****

(Preview to Next Story)

__

Emmett sighed as he shook his head slowly, feeling nothing but hurt. "Emmett, you mean so much to me," Bella insisted, her hand on his cheek. She forced him to look at her. "You are my closest friend, you have been there for me as much as I have been there for you," she told him. Swallowing hard, he pulled her hand away.

"It's too late then," he said softly.

He walked over to his motorcycle when Bella went after him. "I don't want to lose you," she told him, gabbing onto his arm. Pulling away, he glanced at her with a heavy sigh.

"And I can't live without you, but I'm going to have to," he answered before starting up his bike and riding away.

Title: Life's Changes

Genre: Angst, Drama

Rating: T maybe M

Couples: Emmett/Bella

Story is due: October 30th, 2010


End file.
